


A Minor Musical Mutiny

by yourebrilliant



Series: Port Clinton 'Verse [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Beach Vacation, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, new directions holiday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 18:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/600637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourebrilliant/pseuds/yourebrilliant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Will plans to take up their holiday weekend with rehersals, the Glee Club up sticks and head out of Lima for a beach vacation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you're looking for intense emotion and drama, this is not for you (although, you are, of course, welcome to read on anyway). If you're looking for fluff so sweet it'll put you in a sugar coma, welcome to the Candy Shoppe.

‘I’m not kidding, Blaine,’ Kurt said, watching idly as Blaine gently traced Kurt’s fingers with his own. ‘I really think Mr Schue is trying to kill me. He’s going to dance me to death. It’ll be like Black Swan: Ohio.’

‘Kurt,’ Blaine said, smiling gently as he leant back in the uncomfortable brown chairs of the music room and linked their hands together, ‘Mr Schue is _not_ trying to kill you. He’s just fixated on winning Nationals. Look,’ he said suddenly, squeezing Kurt’s hand and leaning closer, ‘tomorrow is the start of the holiday weekend; why don’t we go out this weekend, do something fun?’

Kurt looked into Blaine’s bright, hazel eyes and smiled. ‘Okay,’ he said softly, leaning closer until his lips touched Blaine’s.

‘Break it up, guys,’ Finn called across the room. Kurt and Blaine broke apart, blushing furiously, as Finn and Rachel crossed to their seats. ‘As if I don’t see enough of that at home,’ Finn commented good-naturedly. Rachel smiled at Kurt, who ignored her. She looked at Blaine, who shrugged uncomfortably. Biting her lip, Rachel took her seat next to Finn.

‘What’s got the Dancing Queens all flustered?’ Santana asked, following Brittany into the music room. Taking her seat in front of them, she twisted round to look from Kurt who was staring her down, to Blaine, who avoided her eye. Suddenly she laughed. ‘You got caught, didn’t you?’ she said.

‘Who got caught and what were they doin’?’ Puck asked, dropping into his seat as the rest of the club filed in after him.

‘Kurt and Blaine,’ Santana informed him. ‘Making out.’

‘It wasn’t-’ Blaine started, but Puck interrupted him.

‘Alright, man, way to go,’ he said, reaching up to give Blaine a high five. Blaine shook his head, and Puck shrugged and retracted his hand.

‘Excuse me, where’s my congratulations?’ Kurt asked archly.

‘Oh, c’mon,’ Santana said, ‘I think we all know who the "bitch" is here.’

‘Yes, but we’re not talking about you,’ Kurt retorted. Blaine chuckled until Santana glared at him.

‘Don’t make me come up there, chico,’ she called, ignoring Brittany’s restraining hand on her arm as she gestured wildly at Blaine.

‘Alright, everyone,’ Will called, as he entered the room. ‘Santana, sit down,’ he added. ‘As you all know,’ he began, when everyone was paying attention, ‘tomorrow is the start of the holiday weekend.’ Kurt and Blaine smiled at each other and there were quite a few sighs of relief. ‘Which makes it the _perfect_ time for us to get some extra practice in-’

‘What?’ Tina cried

‘But, Mr Schue-’ Finn began. Puck cut him off.

‘I got plans, Mr Schue, and none of ‘em involve singing showchoir songs.’

‘Preach,’ Artie said, reaching out his hand. Puck slapped it and the two boys grinned at each other.

‘Mr Schue,’ Rachel began, ‘while I would normally strongly support extra practice, and I will admit that there are _several_ members of the Glee club who could positively benefit from it-’

‘Get to the point, Berry,’ Santana growled.

Rachel ignored her. ‘It’s a medically supported fact that taking a short break can result in a renewed focus and energy. I really think we ought to-’

‘No,’ Will said, in a tone that brooked no argument. ‘C’mon guys, you think Vocal Adrenaline take holiday weekends? No,’ he said, answering his own question. ‘If we’re gonna win this year, we have to give a hundred and ten percent, and that means _no breaks_. I want to see you all in here first thing tomorrow, warmed up and ready to sing! Now,’ he continued, ‘as for today, I’ve found a song that I think will be _perfect_ for Sectionals.’

~*~*~

‘Hell with that,’ Santana told Brittany, her ponytail swishing as she strode angrily across the car park. ‘I’m not doing it. Mr Schue can take his extra practice and-’ Her rant was interrupted by the sound of a message alert on her phone. As she retrieved it from her bra, a message alert sounded on Brittany’s phone as well. ‘What the- it’s from Puck; "musical mutiny in the car park. Planning session at Finn’s truck".’

‘Well?’ Brittany asked, tucking her phone away. ‘You said you weren’t going. Sounds like you might have some support.’

Santana shrugged. ‘Fine,’ she said, changing direction to make her way over to Finn’s car. Several other members of the Glee club were gathered around it and Kurt was perched on the tailgate, talking to Blaine. ‘Tell me somebody’s got a plan,’ she called, as she and Brittany reached the group.

‘I do,’ Puck said, ‘it’s called "Get Out of Dodge".’

‘That’s not a bad idea,’ Finn said, looking around and lowering his voice, ‘we can argue all we want, but, if we’re in Lima, Mr Schue’ll convince us to come in. You know he will.’

‘Great plan,’ Quinn said, leaning against the truck, ‘just one flaw; where are we going to go? I don’t know about you, but I don’t know anyone with a convenient summer home.’

Kurt and Blaine exchanged a glance. Blaine nodded, and Kurt cleared his throat, drawing attention to himself. ‘I do,’ he said.

~*~*~

Kurt was lying on his bed, crossed ankles swinging idly as he compiled a list of possible future monikers - Kurt Anderson, Kurt Anderson-Hummel, Kurt Hummel-Anderson - when his bedroom door slowly opened and Finn slid into the room. Kurt raised one eyebrow curiously and went back to drawing hearts around his preferred married name.

‘I don’t think he saw me,’ Finn said, sighing with relief and closing the door behind him.

Kurt smiled without looking up. ‘He saw you.’

Finn frowned. ‘How do you know?’

‘Because you’re built like the Big Friendly Giant. Plus, he sees everything.’

Finn sighed and sat down on the stool in front of Kurt’s vanity table. ‘So, any thoughts on how to convince him to let us go away this weekend?’

Kurt hummed thoughtfully, tapping the end of his pen against his lower lip. ‘Not yet. It’s difficult to find the words to convey "Can I go away for the weekend with my friends" without making it sound like "Can I have permission to be deflowered in another town".’ Finn winced at Kurt’s phrasing and Kurt smirked.

‘So, this house,’ Finn said, quickly changing the subject, ‘have you seen it?’

‘No,’ Kurt said, moving to sit cross-legged on the bed, facing Finn. ‘Why?’

Finn looked uncomfortable. ‘I just...he has a summer home, Kurt,’ Finn said. ‘I hadn’t thought about it before, but...is Blaine...rich?’

Kurt raised both eyebrows in surprise. ‘Would it be a problem if he were?’

‘No,’ Finn said quickly. ‘Of course not, it’s just...’

‘Look,’ Kurt said, tucking his pen behind one ear, ‘first of all, _Blaine_ does not have a summer home; his _parents_ have a summer home. Secondly, it’s a summer home in _Port Clinton_ , Finn, it’s hardly The Breakers.’

‘What are you saying about my house, Hummel?’ Both boys turned to see Blaine leaning on the door frame, one eyebrow arched enquiringly.

‘That it’s not a seventy-room mansion on Rhode Island,’ Kurt retorted, smiling at him.

Blaine shrugged. ‘Fair enough.’ Crossing the room, he took a seat next to Kurt, picking up the notepad Kurt had been doodling on previously. ‘I like that one,’ he commented, pointing to the name Kurt had been drawing hearts around. Kurt beamed.

Setting the notepad to one side, he turned to face Finn and smiled reassuringly. ‘I’m not rich, Finn,’ he said quietly. ‘My parents aren’t either, not really.’ He sighed. ‘I’d rather have _your_ parents than _my_ summer home, if it helps.’ He smiled sadly, and Kurt reached over and took his hand.

Finn smiled lop-sidedly. ‘If you spend any more time here, I think you might have both,’ he said.

Blaine looked at him sharply for a moment, then relaxed and laughed quietly. ‘Well, it’s a fair exchange, then, for letting me hang out here so much. So,’ he continued, nudging Kurt gently, ‘any suggestions on how to convince your Dad to let me sweep you away and have my wicked way with you?’ He winked at Kurt, who immediately started blushing. Finn laughed heartily. ‘Seriously, you guys,’ Blaine said, squeezing Kurt’s hand as he fought to regain composure, ‘your folks are awesome, and you have _such_ a good relationship with them. Just...tell them the truth. Oh, and don’t use the phrase "wicked way".’ He smiled and released Kurt’s hand. ‘I should go,’ he murmured quietly, standing. Kurt sighed and climbed off his bed.

He walked Blaine to the front door, stealing a goodnight kiss before waving him off.

‘Blaine not staying for dinner?’ Burt asked, appearing as soon as the door was closed. Kurt shot a pointed look at Finn, who was standing on the stairs. Finn smiled wryly.

‘No,’ Kurt said, ‘um, we have something to talk to you and mom about.’

Burt glanced from Kurt to Finn and back before nodding slowly. ‘Okay, why don’t we go into the den?’


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Will plans to take up their holiday weekend with rehersals, the Glee Club up sticks and head out of Lima for a beach vacation.

Blaine had just set his dishes on the drainer when his phone started playing _All I Want Is You_. Wiping his hands on a dish towel, Blaine snagged the phone from beside the sink and answered. ‘Well?’  
  
‘All systems go,’ Kurt said, sounding excited.  
  
‘Your dad’s okay with it?’ Blaine asked.  
  
‘Yep. Well,’ Kurt said, awkwardly, ‘he said the word "condom" about twelve times too many for comfort.’  
  
‘How many times did he say it?’ Blaine asked as he turned away from the dark winter evening visible through the kitchen windows, and leant against the counter.  
  
‘About twelve.’ Blaine laughed. ‘Oh, and we have to promise to take a can of gas, a bottle of coolant and a spare tire in whichever car we take up. I think he was more concerned about that than the condoms.’ Blaine could tell Kurt was rolling his eyes. ‘You could have stayed for dinner,’ Kurt said after a moment. He sounded reproachful.  
  
Blaine sighed. ‘I can’t have dinner at your house _every night_ , Kurt,’ he said quietly. ‘Not without paying rent or something.’  
  
‘Please,’ Kurt scoffed. ‘You love football and you can build a car from scratch. I think you’re more welcome at that table than I am.’ He was joking, but Blaine could hear the old insecurity behind his words. Standing up, he left the kitchen, switching the light off as he went.  
  
‘Kurt,’ he said gently, ‘you know that’s not true.’   
  
‘I know,’ Kurt said softly. ‘Did you eat something?’  
  
‘Yes.’ Moving with practiced ease through the lightless hallway, Blaine climbed the ornate mahogany staircase to his darkened bedroom, switching on his bedside lamp as he sat on the edge of his bed. ‘I warmed up that hot pot you made. I _can_ cook, you know.’  
  
‘There’s only so many times you can eat spaghetti and meatballs before the scurvy sets in,’ Kurt retorted. ‘Besides, you know I love to cook.’  
  
Blaine smiled and lay back on his bed, one hand resting beneath his head. ‘I know,’ Blaine said warmly. ‘You’re a feeder.’  
  
‘Nonsense,’ Kurt said quickly. ‘I just like a boyfriend with all his teeth still in his head.’  
  
‘Well,’ Blaine said, making a face, ‘ _that_ ’s an image I could have lived without.’ Kurt laughed. ‘I better go,’ Blaine said reluctantly. ‘It’s getting late and it’s already going to take you about four hours to pack.’  
  
‘Oh, you know me so well,’ Kurt said airily. ‘We’re leaving early tomorrow. If Mr Schue expects us to be in "first thing", we need to be on the road by nine am.’  
  
Blaine winced. ‘Okay, I’ll come over at eight. I can crash your breakfast so you can reassure yourself that I’m starting the day right.’  
  
‘Exactly,’ Kurt said, ignoring Blaine’s facetious tone. ‘Sleep well,’ he said in a quieter voice.  
  
‘You too,’ Blaine said quietly. ‘Love you.’  
  
‘I love you, too,’ Kurt said softly. ‘See you tomorrow.’  
  
‘Tomorrow,’ Blaine said, forcing himself to hang up. Sighing into the empty room, Blaine set his phone aside and began to prepare for bed.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Early the next morning, Kurt was busy preparing breakfast when he felt a hand rest on his hip and a soft voice whispered, ‘Help me.’  
  
‘Coffee’s on the counter,’ Kurt said, smiling.  
  
Blaine sighed in relief. ‘I love you,’ he said, crossing to the counter to pour coffee into the mug set out beside the cafetiere.  
  
‘You love coffee,’ Kurt corrected good-naturedly.  
  
‘I love coffee _and_ you,’ Blaine retorted, adding cinnamon to his mug and gratefully breathing in the scent of fresh coffee. Crossing to the breakfast bar against the far wall, he dropped onto one of the stools, leaning into the corner formed by the conjunction of the wall and one of the kitchen counters.  
  
‘Well, love some bacon and eggs as well,’ Kurt said, dividing the food between three plates.  
  
As he reached over to set Blaine’s plate before him, Blaine hooked one hand around the back of Kurt’s neck. ‘I love you _more_ than coffee,’ he said quietly.   
  
Kurt reached up to cup Blaine’s cheek. ‘And I love you more than you love coffee,’ he murmured. Blaine smiled softly and reached up to kiss him.  
  
‘ _What_ do you have in these cases,’ Finn called, piling Kurt’s matching designer luggage at the kitchen door.  
  
Kurt sighed and leant his forehead against Blaine’s. ‘It’s like he _knows_ ,’ he whispered.  
  
He barely had time to register Blaine’s smirk, before he felt the press of Blaine’s lips against his own.  
  
‘Hey, hey, none of that,’ Finn said. Blaine ignored him, pulling Kurt closer. In danger of overbalancing, Kurt reached out to brace himself against the breakfast bar. Suddenly, Blaine pulled back, giving Kurt a quick kiss and a wicked wink, and reaching for his mug of coffee again.   
  
Looking slightly dazed, Kurt straightened up and coughed. ‘Sorry,’ he said breathlessly, to a stunned and disturbed Finn, ‘he gets a bit...stubborn before breakfast.’ Avoiding Finn’s eye, he handed over a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon and turned back to collect his own plate.  
  
‘Right, well,’ Finn muttered, taking a seat opposite Blaine, who was leaning against the wall again, drinking his coffee, but still wearing the same disturbing, satisfied smirk. It was not an expression Finn had ever seen him wear before. Deciding to follow Kurt’s lead and ignore the entire incident, Finn applied himself to his eggs.  
  
‘I better see some of those eggs follow that coffee,’ Kurt muttered archly, taking a seat next to Blaine.  
  
‘Eating, eating,’ Blaine murmured, leaning forward and scooping up a forkful of egg. Satisfied, Kurt started on his own breakfast.  
  
~*~*~  
  
As Kurt was collecting the breakfast dishes, a message alert sounded on Finn’s phone.  
  
‘Rachel’s here,’ he said, in response to their curious expressions. Rising from the breakfast bar, Finn headed for the front door.  
  
Carrying his mug over to the dishwasher, where Kurt was stacking their plates with unnecessary force, Blaine set his mug on the counter and reached out to rub a hand across Kurt’s back. ‘Are you gonna be okay with this?’ he asked anxiously. ‘I know how hard it is for you to shut her out like this.’  
  
‘I’m fine,’ Kurt said, favouring him with a particularly false smile, and adding Blaine’s mug to the dishwasher.  
  
‘Kurt,’ Blaine said. ‘This is me. The four of us spent most of our summer together. You guys started referring to yourselves as future in-laws.’  
  
‘Look,’ Kurt said, shutting the dishwasher and turning to face Blaine, ‘were we close? Yes. But what she did was inexcusable.’  
  
‘I know, but-’ Blaine began.  
  
‘It’ll be fine. We’ll just be the kind of in-laws that only see each other on the holidays and make awkward conversation when we come across each other in the hallway.’  
  
‘Once you start speaking to her again.’  
  
Kurt gave a pained smile. ‘Right. Then,’ he said quietly. Blaine slid his hand down Kurt’s arm and entwined their fingers. Kurt smiled gratefully.  
  
‘Uh, guys,’ Finn said, appearing in the kitchen doorway, looking awkward. ‘We should get going.’  
  
‘Sure thing,’ Kurt said, sharing his false smile with Finn, who looked as unconvinced as Blaine had been. ‘Let me just put the dishwasher on, and could you big, strong boys take my luggage out to the car?’  
  
‘Sure,’ Blaine said, squeezing Kurt’s hand once and letting go. ‘Whose car are we taking?’  
  
Finn looked puzzled. ‘Mine can only take two people, unless you guys wanna sit in the open and hang on.’  
  
‘Hardly,’ Kurt commented. ‘Even _my_ hair spray can’t defy wind at _that_ speed.’  
  
Blaine smirked. ‘You mean, even _my_ hair spray. I keep telling you mine is stronger.’  
  
‘And yet it still can’t withstand high speeds in the open air,’ Kurt retorted. Blaine shrugged good-naturedly, Finn smiled.  
  
‘We could take mine.’ Rachel said softly. Finn stepped aside to reveal her standing in the hallway, looking apprehensively at Kurt. ‘It can take four, _and_ all of Kurt’s luggage.’ She smiled fondly at Kurt, who turned his back and switched on the dishwasher.  
  
There was a moment of awkward silence, before Blaine said, ‘Um, or we could take mine.’  
  
‘I call shotgun,’ Kurt said immediately, turning back and pressing a kiss to Blaine’s cheek. Rachel bit her lip and walked away.  
  
‘Right, well, let’s get the luggage,’ Finn said. Blaine nodded fervently and the two boys gathered together Kurt’s bags and Finn’s, much smaller, backpack. Kurt swept up his vanity case and followed behind them. ‘This is gonna be fun,’ Finn muttered. Blaine said nothing.


	3. A Minor Musical Mutiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Will plans to take up their holiday weekend with rehersals, the Glee Club up sticks and head out of Lima for a beach vacation.

‘So,’ Finn said, after they had travelled in silence for nearly an hour, ‘Blaine, you have much trouble convincing your parents to let you use the summer home?’

Blaine shrugged. ‘It’s empty at this time of year anyway,’ he said, avoiding the question.

Finn smiled wryly. ‘Yeah, but I can’t imagine our folks being too happy about a bunch of teenagers descending on their house for a long weekend.’

‘It’s fine,’ Blaine said, his expression closed. Kurt caught Finn’s eye in the rear view mirror and shook his head minutely, eyes wide. Finn dropped the subject. The group lapsed back into silence; Blaine focused on the road ahead, the other three staring out the windows at the barely-moving traffic.

‘It’s really backed up,’ Finn said, trying again.

‘I guess everyone had the same idea as us,’ Kurt said brightly.

‘Probably not for the same reasons,’ Blaine said, nodding as a car driven by a frail old man inched along the freeway. Kurt laughed quietly and Blaine smiled. Blaine’s phone rang in its hands-free rest. Reaching out, Blaine answered the call.

‘I don’t know about you guys, but we’re barely moving here,’ Tina said, without pre-amble.

‘Same,’ Blaine said, tapping a finger on the steering wheel.

‘Who’ve you got?’ Kurt called.

‘Me, Mike, Artie, and Puck,’ Tina replied. ‘Mike’s driving.’

‘Hi guys!’ Kurt called. There was a chorus of greetings from the other end. ‘Are our Cheerios travelling together?’

‘I guess, so,’ Tina said. ‘Hang on, we’ll find out.’ A series of beeps, and a ring tone sounded down the line.

‘Cheerleader Central,’ Brittany said, cheerfully.

‘Guess that answers that question,’ Tina said wryly.

‘Did I get it right?’ Brittany asked, excitedly.

‘Yes,’ Kurt said quickly, smiling at Blaine and covering his tapping fingers with one hand. Blaine smiled, and stopped.

‘Awesome.’

‘We’re all stuck in the holiday traffic,’ Kurt explained. ‘What about you?’

‘How did you get all of you into one car?’ Brittany asked, confused.

‘We didn’t,’ Tina replied, ‘we’re in two cars, conference calling.’

‘Oh,’ Brittany said. ‘That makes more sense.’

‘Yes,’ Santana called, ‘we’re backed up on I-75. Hell, I could probably walk faster than this.’

‘Look,’ Kurt said soothingly, ‘even at this speed, it’ll still only take us a couple of hours to get to the turn off. Traffic’ll be much better once we get off the freeway.’

‘It better be,’ Santana said balefully. ‘We’ll check in with you again when we get to the exit.’ She cut the call.

‘Sounds like a plan,’ Tina said.

‘Counting the minutes,’ Kurt called. Blaine laughed silently. Tina hung up.

‘At least it’s a nice day,’ Blaine said, gesturing to the bright autumn sunshine.

‘And we don’t have to spend it at McKinley,’ Kurt replied.  
There was another awkward silence.

‘Maybe we should have the radio on,’ Blaine said, after a moment.

‘Good plan,’ Finn said quickly. Blaine turned on the radio, and smiled as _Teenage Dream_ filled the car.

‘Does this count as "our" song,’ he asked Kurt.

‘Well, it’s that or _Dancing Queen_ ,’ Kurt replied.

‘Or _Blackbird_ ,’ Blaine suggested.

Kurt smiled at him. ‘Choices, choices.’

~*~*~

Three hours later, Kurt had propped his feet up on the dashboard, Blaine’s chosen radio station had exhausted its supply of Katy Perry songs and moved on to Maroon 5, and the Anderson’s summer home was finally in sight. With a sigh of relief, Blaine pulled up in front of the three-storey, white-washed beach house and turned off the engine.

They had barely stepped out of the car when a second car pulled up alongside and Santana, Quinn, and Brittany got out.

‘Very nice,’ Quinn said, nodding approvingly at the summer house.

Blaine smiled and reached back into the car to flip the boot release. ‘It’s nothing special,’ he murmured.

Santana looked at him sceptically. ‘I’d love to see your idea of special.’ She looked accusingly at Kurt. ‘Why didn’t you tell us you’d snagged Richie Rich?’

Blaine looked uncomfortable and Kurt raised both hands and said. ‘Okay guys, calm down. Let me just remind you that this is Port Clinton, Ohio, not Newport, Rhode Island, okay?’

Blaine smiled gratefully at Kurt. ‘Exactly.’

As they spoke, a third car pulled up and Puck climbed out the back seat. ‘Dude,’ he said to Blaine, ‘Nice mansion.’

Santana turned to Puck and made an exaggerated shushing noise. ‘We’re not to talk about Blaine’s vast millions,’ she said. ‘He’s pretending to be one of the poor kids.’

‘He’s not doing very well,’ Puck retorted, still staring at the beach house. Blaine sighed.

‘Let’s just...go inside, shall we?’ Kurt suggested.

~*~*~

After they had unpacked all the luggage and piled it in the centre of Blaine’s "front room" - a large open space comprising a kitchen area, collection of couches, and, off to one side, a dining table and chairs - Blaine called for attention.

‘There’re only five bedrooms,’ he began, ignoring the looks being exchanged over his "only", ‘so you’ll have to share. Artie,’ he said, ‘there’s a sofa-bed in the study, that can be used as a sixth bedroom and we have a downstairs bathroom right next to it.’ Artie nodded, appreciatively. ‘Right, well, I’ll take the top room; you can pick which of the other rooms you want.’ He grabbed his case and headed for the stairs.

The rest of the group followed happily, chatting about who would be sharing and which room to take, but Finn drew Kurt to one side. ‘Kurt, this is not _just_ a beach house. And what was that in the car?’  
Kurt sighed. ‘Look,’ he said, ‘Blaine didn’t ask his parents because he doesn’t speak to them. Or, rather, they don’t speak to him. They go on holiday for the whole school term and they basically just ignore him during the holidays. When Blaine transferred to McKinley, the school sent them the papers to sign and they signed them and sent them back to the school, not a word to Blaine.’

‘So, he’s living alone?’ Finn asked. ‘What about money?’

Kurt shrugged. ‘Why do you think he works so much? They pay the bills, but for everything else he’s on his own. I told you,’ he said, in response to Finn’s stunned expression, ‘ _Blaine_ ’s not rich.’

Suddenly Blaine reappeared in the front room. ‘Kurt,’ he said, coming up to the two boys, ‘you’re in with me, okay? Can you give me a hand with your luggage?’

‘Sure,’ Kurt said brightly. He reached out for the larger of the two cases, but Blaine covered his hand on the handle.

‘I’ll get that one,’ he said, smiling fondly at Kurt. ‘You get the vanity case and the one with all your hair products.’ He nodded to a mid-sized case and Kurt rolled his eyes.

‘If _anyone_ could be accused of having too much product, it would be you,’ Kurt teased.

‘So that case is for your scarves, then?’ Blaine asked facetiously.  
Finn watched, his expression troubled, as the two boys disappeared upstairs bickering playfully.

~*~*~

‘Here we are,’ Blaine said, hefting the case into the attic bedroom. ‘Thought this would make you feel at home.’

Following behind, Kurt looked around the pale-toned room and smiled. ‘Very nice,’ he said. As he spun around to take in the room, his eyes fell on the double bed in the middle of the room. Peering around, he saw a vanity table, wardrobe, and a luxurious bathroom beyond, but only one bed.

‘What’s wrong?’ Blaine asked, noticing the look of wide-eyed panic on Kurt’s face.

‘What? Nothing,’ Kurt said, in a high, unconvincing voice. Blaine raised one eyebrow. Kurt sighed. ‘I just, couldn’t help but notice that there’s only one bed.’

Blaine looked from Kurt to the bed and back again. Suddenly, he laughed quietly, and crossed the room. ‘Kurt,’ he said, placing one hand on each of Kurt’s arms and looking deep into his eyes, ‘I promise, our first time together will not be within ear-shot of your step-brother, your future sister-in-law, and seven of your closest friends, okay?’ Kurt breathed a sigh of relief, and Blaine smiled and kissed him lightly. ‘Now start unpacking; we’ve only got six hours until dinner.’

Kurt glared at him playfully and reached for the nearest case.


	4. A Minor Musical Mutiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Will plans to take up their holiday weekend with rehersals, the Glee Club up sticks and head out of Lima for a beach vacation.

With Blaine’s assistance, it only took Kurt an hour to unpack. They made their way back downstairs to find the rest of the group congregated in the front room.

‘So,’ Puck said, looking over from where he had sprawled across one of the couches, ‘what now?’

‘Yeah,’ Santana said, shoving Puck’s legs to clear a space for herself on the couch. Puck glared, but moved over. ‘What’s Port Clinton got going on?’

‘You mean aside from the "Giant Corn Maze" and the "Haunted Hay Ride"?’ Kurt asked, facetiously, perching on one of the high-backed stools next to the kitchen island.

‘Definitely,’ Santana said. ‘There’s got to be something better.’

‘There is,’ Blaine said, opening one of the drawers in the island and pulling out a pile of leaflets. ‘It’s not exactly a bustling metropolis, but there’s enough for a holiday weekend.’ He handed over the leaflets. ‘One thing,’ he said, as everyone passed them around, ‘Port Clinton is entirely pedestrianised.’

‘What?’ Santana cried, looking up from a leaflet on a "Name That Tree Nature Trail".

‘What does that mean?’ Britney asked quietly.

‘It means we have to _walk_ everywhere,’ Santana declared.

‘Right,’ Blaine said, ‘ _but_ , everything is really close together because of that. Pretty much nothing is more than ten minutes walk away.’

‘Ten minutes?’ Puck asked. ‘Forget that. I wouldn’t even walk between classes if I could get a car in there.’

‘Perhaps if you walked more you wouldn’t have to train so hard to burn up those Egg McMuffins,’ Kurt commented. ‘Look,’ he said, before an argument could arise, ‘it’s not like you have to run a marathon to get a soda, okay? And it’s only for a couple of days.’

‘Fine,’ Santana said sharply, ‘but there better be something better than this crappy nature trail.’ She waved her leaflet dismissively.

‘Here’s something,’ Finn said, ‘"Goofy Golf Miniature Golf Course".’

‘Like with the windmill and the clown’s face and stuff?’ Tina asked sceptically.

‘Exactly,’ Finn said. ‘It’s great!’ There was a moment of silence. ‘Well, it’s better than "Pick Your Own Pumpkin",’ he added, waving the other leaflet he was holding.

‘Plus,’ Kurt said, holding up his own leaflet, ‘it’s right next door to Toft’s Ice Cream Parlour, so whoever wins the Goofy Golf can have a celebratory sundae!’

Blaine leaned closer to Kurt, looking suspicious. ‘You only suggest prizes for things you know you’ll win,’ he said quietly.

Kurt leaned over. ‘If you keep quiet, I’ll share my sundae with you,’ he said temptingly.

‘You’re a bad influence on me,’ Blaine murmured, trying not to laugh.

Kurt bounced in his seat. ‘So?’ he asked the group eagerly. ‘Is that a plan?’

Everyone exchanged glances. ‘Fine,’ Puck said finally. ‘But I’m gonna win that sundae.’ He dragged himself up from the couch and went to get his coat.

‘Excellent!’ Finn said, grinning at Kurt, who was bouncing in his seat again. Blaine looked over at him and laughed quietly.

~*~*~

‘Eleven, please,’ Kurt said, grinning at the attendant who was regarding their large party with interest.

‘Eleven?’ she confirmed, glancing at Artie.

‘I’m the ref,’ Artie said charmingly. ‘No wheels on the green.’

The attendant hesitated.

‘Don’t make me get all Disabilities Act on you,’ Santana said sharply.

‘Eleven it is!’ the attendant said quickly, gathering ten golf clubs as the machine printed out eleven tickets. ‘Here you are,’ she said, handing them over quickly.

‘She’s not a people person,’ Kurt told the attendant, looking amused, as he handed over the money, ‘but she sure gets things done.’

~*~*~

‘Cheating!’ Finn called, gesturing to Puck, who raised his hands and affected an innocent expression.

‘I’m just playin’ the game, man,’ Puck said.

‘Ref?’ Finn looked over at Artie, who was sitting on the path nearby.

‘Objection upheld,’ Artie called. ‘Disqualification from this hole.’

‘This is unbelievable!’ Puck yelled.

‘Oh, c’mon,’ Santana said, smirking at him, ‘you know you were cheating.’

‘Sure,’ Puck murmured, ‘but it’s the principle of the thing.’

‘Yeah, well, the first _principle_ of a successful cheat? Don’t get caught.’ Winking at Puck, Santana stepped up to the mark and casually knocked the ball over the constructed hillock and into the hole beyond. ‘Yes! In your face, Puckerman,’ she said, swinging the club onto her shoulder and moving onto the next hole.

~*~*~

‘Look, can’t someone just hold the windmill so Rachel can get the ball in?’ Finn asked the huddled group.

‘Isn’t this the guy who was so _against_ cheating six holes ago?’ Puck asked belligerently.

‘If you want to get to Toft’s before it _closes_ , let her get past this hole. I think it’s fairly clear that she’s not going to win,’ Finn retorted.

‘Artie?’ Tina asked. ‘Ref rules?’

Artie considered the question. ‘I’ll allow it,’ he decided.

‘Alright!’ Finn said, stepping out of the huddle. ‘Okay,’ he said, reaching out and holding the blades of the windmill still, leaving the hole at the base clear. Focusing intently, Rachel lined up the ball, swung, and watched as the ball rolled in a straight line into the windmill.

‘I did it!’ she cried. ‘Sort of.’

‘Good enough for me,’ Finn said, slinging an arm around her shoulders. ‘On to the final hole!’

~*~*~

‘Okay, guys, this is the decider. Kurt versus Santana, head-to-head against the clown head,’ Finn declared, using his golf club as a pretend microphone. ‘Santana steps up to the mark, the crowd is quiet.’

Santana glared at him, lined up, took a deep breath and swung.

‘Oh! She misses!’ Finn cried, as the clown closed its teeth and the ball rebounded.

‘Oh, hell no,’ Santana cried.

Brittany reached out and rubbed her shoulders like a wrestling coach with a prize fighter. ‘You can do this,’ she said.

Santana used her golf club to hook the ball back and lined up again. Wriggling her shoulders, she swung back and hit the ball.

‘Hell yeah!’ Santana yelled. ‘Beat that, Hummel.’ Kurt stepped forward and lined up for the shot.

‘Kurt steps up to the mark for this sudden death round,’ Finn murmured, leaning close. ‘One shot decides the winner of the Toft Trophy Golf Tournament.’

‘Not helping, Finn,’ Kurt said.

‘Just swing, so you can miss and I can get my sundae on,’ Santana declared, arms crossed.

Taking a deep breath, Kurt watched the clown head for a moment, before swinging the club back and neatly knocking the ball into its mouth.

‘And that’s how you do it!’ Kurt yelled, interrupting his victory dance only long enough to plant a smacking kiss on a surprised and amused Blaine. ‘Ice cream time,’ Kurt declared, grabbing Blaine’s hand and heading for the exit.

~*~*~

‘If you can’t prove he was cheating-’ Artie began.

‘Because I wasn’t!’ Kurt called, from his perch on one of the high stools lining the long counter at the back of the ice-cream parlour.

‘Then I can’t disqualify his win,’ Artie finished, speaking to Santana from his place at a table near the counter.

‘Santana, he’s already eating the sundae, just buy one for yourself and let it go,’ Quinn said, taking a demure spoonful of her orange sherbet ice cream. She nodded to where Kurt was digging his spoon into the Tin Roof Sundae he was sharing with Blaine.

‘How _did_ you win?’ Blaine murmured to Kurt, leaning on the counter and regarding Kurt curiously.

‘Father-son bonding,’ Kurt replied, eyes twinkling with evil glee. ‘You are looking at the champion of the Annual Hummel Miniature Golf Tournament, nine years running.’

Blaine laughed quietly. ‘You are quite the evil genius,’ he said approvingly.

‘Mu-ha-ha,’ Kurt replied, scooping up a spoonful of ice cream.

‘The evil genius with whipped cream on his nose,’ Blaine added, smiling fondly at Kurt. ‘Here,’ he said, lifting his napkin and wiping the cream off.

‘Guys,’ Puck called, ‘all this ice cream is makin’ me hungry. Any good takeout around here?’

Everyone looked at Blaine. ‘That depends,’ Blaine said, smirking, ‘how do you feel about a pizza the size of a trash can lid?’

Puck grinned. ‘Sounds like my kind of pizza,’ he declared.

~*~*~

As Puck strode ahead along the handsome, broad, brick pathway bordering the town park - his need to keep the large pizzas he carried warm outweighing his dislike of walking - the rest of the group straggled behind at their own pace.

Huddled together at the back of the group, Kurt and Blaine ambled along arm-in-arm, crunching through the carpet of crisp autumn leaves illuminated by the elegant street lamps lining the pathway.

‘You’re quiet,’ Blaine murmured, nudging Kurt gently.

‘I’m just happy,’ Kurt said quietly. ‘It feels so...safe here; no teams of ignorant football players lying in wait with Slushies, no Sue Sylvester plotting the downfall of the Glee Club. There aren’t even any cars!’

Blaine smiled warmly at Kurt. ‘And you won an ice cream trophy,’ he added.

‘The best kind of trophy there is,’ Kurt agreed. They reached the corner of the walkway and found themselves blinking in the neon lights of a Seven Eleven. ‘Do we have any food?’ Kurt asked.

‘I really hope not,’ Blaine said, smiling, ‘it would be about three years old.’

Kurt smiled at him. ‘Wanna play house?’ he asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never been to Port Clinton and Streetview was...less than helpful, so, although all the places are correct, I took some artistic license with descriptions of the town.


	5. A Minor Musical Mutiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Will plans to take up their holiday weekend with rehersals, the Glee Club up sticks and head out of Lima for a beach vacation.

‘What happened to you guys?’ Mike asked, as Blaine and Kurt tumbled through the front door, pink-cheeked from the wind, grinning at each other and carrying a bag of shopping each.

‘Breakfast,’ Kurt said, holding up his bag.

‘And soda,’ Blaine added, lifting a large bottle out of the bag he carried and setting it on the dining table, where the pizza boxes had been piled in the centre.

Kurt crossed the room and set his bag on top of the kitchen island. As Blaine retrieved plates and glasses from the kitchen cupboards, Kurt put the groceries away into the fridge and onto the nearby counters.

‘Okay,’ he said, when everything was put away and Blaine was hanging up his coat, ‘who wants pizza?’

~*~*~

Hours later, with uneaten pizza crusts and grease-stained cardboard boxes discarded on the table, Kurt watched Blaine out of the corner of his eye, delighted by the contentment he saw in his expression. Blaine was leaning back in his chair, one arm flung along the back of Kurt’s chair as he laughed loudly in response to Santana’s latest anecdote. When Kurt leaned back in his seat, Blaine cupped the back of his neck and rubbed his thumb through the ends of Kurt’s hair, winking lazily at him without looking away from the group. He was more relaxed and open than Kurt had ever seen him; momentarily free of the pressures of school and surrounded by people who not only accepted, but welcomed him, regardless of his sexuality. Reaching out, Kurt covered Blaine’s hand where it lay on his leg and smiled at him.

‘Guys, you have got to see this,’ Finn said, striding into the front room.

‘What?’ Tina asked.

Kurt looked at Blaine, who was watching Finn in bemusement.

Finn ignored Tina’s question. ‘C’mon!’ he called, beckoning wildly and heading back down the hall.

The group exchanged glances before standing and following Finn.

‘Do you know what this is about?’ Kurt whispered to Blaine as they followed the rest of the group.

‘Not a clue,’ Blaine said. ‘Oh,’ he murmured, seeing the door Finn had stopped at. ‘Uh, yeah, I know what this is about.’

Before he could say any more, there were excited exclamations from inside the room. Kurt looked sideways at Blaine, who smiled wryly and gestured for Kurt to precede him into the room.

‘Oh. My. God,’ Kurt murmured, staring at the room in front of him. The room was large and brightly lit and bore a startling resemblance to a recording studio. A complete set of drums sat at the back of the room, with base, acoustic, and electric guitars resting on stands in front of it. In the middle of the room, a microphone and stand had been set up next to the guitar amp. He turned back to Blaine, who was leaning against the door frame, silently watching the group. ‘Can you play all of these?’ he asked, awestruck.

Blaine smiled. ‘Some better than others,’ he murmured. ‘I tried pretty much every instrument going, growing up.’

Finn was already taking a seat behind the drum kit. ‘I think we have to try these out, he said, beating out a drum roll.

‘Okay,’ Blaine said, stepping up and slinging the strap of the electric guitar over his shoulder. ‘Has anyone seen _That Thing You Do_?’

Finn grinned and beat out the start of the title song.

Blaine laughed quietly. ‘Well, not that one. This is about halfway through, during the Playtone tour.’ Plugging in his guitar, Blaine called, ‘Need a base guitarist on this.’

Puck stepped up and lifted the guitar out of its rest. ‘I can get that.’

‘Okay,’ Blaine said, tuning his guitar, as the rest of the group lined up against the far wall to get the best view of the performance. ‘On my count,’ he took a deep breath, ‘three two one. _Come on pretty baby, put your little hand in mine_.’ As Blaine sang and played, Finn picked up the beat of the fast, sixties-style tune. ‘ _Things are shakin’ on the dance floor, everybody’s feelin’ fine. Don’t waste another minute, step into the light_.’ Puck stepped up beside Blaine at the microphone, picking up the tune in time for the chorus. ‘ _Come on and dance with me tonight! Tell your mama that you’re leavin_ ’,’ Blaine sang, as Mike drew Tina into a swing dance in front of them. ‘ _Tell your daddy that we’re gone. Tell everyone in Philadelphia, there’s a party goin’ on. Now move a little closer_ ,’ he sang, staring straight at Kurt and smirking, ‘ _lemme hold you tight. C’mon and dance with me tonight_!’

Moving away from the microphone, he began to play a complicated guitar solo, making his way over to Kurt before striding, backwards, along the breadth of the room - winking at the girls, who pretended to faint - and making his way back to the mic stand just in time for Puck to pick up the start of the next verse.

‘ _C’mon_ ,’ Puck sang, taking up the backing vocals.

‘ _C’mon, there’s a party goin’ on_.’ Blaine sang.

‘ _C’mon.’_

_‘C’mon, we’ll be rockin’ till the dawn.’_

_‘C’mon.’_

_‘C’mon, lemme sweep you off your feet. C’mon pretty baby won’t you dance with me._ ’

He held the note as Puck and Finn continued. ‘ _Dance with me_ ,’ Puck sang.

‘ _Dance with me_!’ Finn added, all three finishing together.

‘ _Tell your mama that we’re leavin_ ’,’ Blaine continued. Kurt and the girls had started clapping in a one-two beat along with the song. ‘ _Tell your daddy that we’re gone. Tell everyone in Philadelphia, there’s a party goin’ on. Now move a little closer, lemme hold you tight. C’mon and dance with me tonight_!’

Finn rattled off the final drumbeats and everyone applauded. ‘Alright!’ Finn exclaimed, beaming happily. ‘Now _that_ is a Sectionals song.’

‘Really?’ Blaine asked, curiously.

‘With you as the lead,’ Finn said.

Blaine stared at him; Finn nodded emphatically. Looking at the others, Blaine found them all nodding and smiling. Kurt beamed at him, hands clasped beneath his chin as he saw the awe and gratitude on Blaine’s face.

~*~*~

‘Oh my god!’ Kurt said, as soon as Blaine closed the bedroom door, ‘I almost expired trying to hold in my _pride_!’

‘Pride?’ Blaine asked, confused.

‘Of course!’ Kurt said, bouncing on his toes. ‘You managed to get the _lead_ in a New Directions song. You’re one of them now.’ Reaching out, he cupped one hand against Blaine’s cheek. ‘You’re one of _us_ now,’ he said. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt’s waist and reached up to kiss him. ‘So proud,’ Kurt whispered, when they parted.

‘Thank you,’ Blaine murmured, kissing him briefly, and stepping away. ‘Time for a shower, I think. I’m exhausted.’ He yawned and stretched. Reaching over, he snagged his pyjama bottoms from under his pillow and headed for the shower.

~*~*~

Blaine was lying in bed, reading, when Kurt emerged from the bathroom after his own shower. Looking over the top of his book, Blaine took in the sight before him and smothered a laugh. Kurt was wearing flannel pyjama bottoms in a grey and blue check and a grey fleece top with blue embroidery on the front.

‘Not a word,’ Kurt said quickly. ‘I wasn’t planning for these pyjamas to be seen by anyone.’

‘Good to hear,’ Blaine murmured, his voice thick with suppressed laughter. ‘I would have pegged you more for Chinese silk,’ he commented.

‘These are my _winter_ pyjamas,’ Kurt said, gesturing at them. ‘They’re _practical_.’

Blaine regarded Kurt quizzically as he crossed the room and climbed into bed. ‘Does it say "Fabulous" across your chest?’ he asked finally.

‘Maybe,’ Kurt said quickly, pulling the covers up to his neck.

Reaching out, Blaine pulled the comforter down. ‘They’re adorable,’ he said quietly. Leaning over, he pressed a quick kiss to Kurt’s cheek. Kurt smiled. ‘Time for bed,’ Blaine said. Rolling away, he set his book on the bedside table and switched off the lamp. ‘Night, Kurt,’ he said, lying on his back.

‘Night,’ Kurt said quietly, lying next to him and closing his eyes.


	6. A Minor Musical Mutiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Will plans to take up their holiday weekend with rehersals, the Glee Club up sticks and head out of Lima for a beach vacation.

When Blaine woke the next morning, it was to the feeling of a weight on his chest. Peering down, he found Kurt sprawled across his bare chest, cheek pillowed on his shoulder and arms wrapped around his waist. Blaine smiled fondly at the sight before him, and at the state of Kurt’s hair which was pointing in several different directions, except for one lock which had fallen across his eyes.

Reaching out, Blaine tucked the lock of hair behind Kurt’s ear. Kurt sighed in his sleep, his breath stirring the hairs on Blaine’s chest and causing him to shiver. The movement was enough to disturb Kurt, who blinked sleepily up at him. ‘Morning,’ he murmured huskily.

‘Morning,’ Blaine whispered. He had wound his arms around Kurt in the night and one of his hands was splayed across the soft fleece covering Kurt’s back. Gently, he smoothed his thumb over the material. Kurt hummed in response, his eyes drifting closed again. Blaine laughed silently. ‘I’ve never seen you like this,’ he murmured, amused. ‘You’re like a cat in a patch of sunlight. It’s not a bad thing,’ he said quickly, clamping down on Kurt as he tried to move away. ‘It’s a nice way to wake up.’

Kurt relaxed and smiled up at him. ‘I’m _so_ warm,’ he murmured. ‘Your hair is amazing,’ he added quietly. Suddenly he stretched, arching his back and yawning widely. ‘We should get up,’ he said softly. ‘I need to eat something before I can deal with _my_ hair. What time is it?’

‘I can’t read time before I drink coffee, remember?’ Blaine replied.

‘I remember an extensive list of things you can’t do before you drink coffee, yes,’ Kurt answered, ruining his affected ire by smiling fondly at Blaine. ‘It seems to involve whatever you’re being asked to do at the time.’ Rolling away reluctantly, Kurt climbed out of bed.

‘Look, you said on the New York trip you woke up before everyone else, and I’m an early riser, so it must be early,’ Blaine said, flinging back the covers and getting up. ‘We can get our own breakfast first and still look perfect by the time everyone else gets up.’

‘We’ll have to be quiet, though,’ Kurt said, as the two boys made their way down the narrow staircase. ‘Puck is sleeping in the living room.’

‘Good point,’ Blaine responded. ‘We don’t want him waking up and seeing you with your hair like that; he’ll think the aliens have landed.’ They reached the ground floor and padded along to the kitchen, speaking quietly.

‘At least I don’t look like I’ve been playing with electrical sockets,’ Kurt murmured, smiling. ‘I think you might be the same height as me, now,’ he said, reaching out and ruffling Blaine’s unruly curls.

‘Not with your "crest",’ Blaine responded, flicking the large chunk of hair standing straight up from the top of Kurt’s head. ‘It looks like the top of the Chrysler Building,’ he commented, laughing.

‘Ha ha,’ Kurt retorted, opening the large fridge door and passing out milk, eggs, and bacon. ‘Just for that, you can make the coffee,’ he declared.

‘Oooh, harsh punishment,’ Blaine retorted, setting the food next to the hob and retrieving a frying pan from the under-counter cabinets.

‘Harsh but fair,’ Kurt replied. Passing by him to get to the hob, Kurt reached out and took the frying pan Blaine was holding out. He set it on the hob and reached out a hand for a pan for the scrambled eggs. As he did so, Blaine put the pan handle in his hand.

‘That’s a matter of opinion,’ Blaine commented, removing a plastic jug from the cupboard and setting it next to the hob. Straightening up, he retrieved a spoon, fork and knife from the cutlery drawer, passing the fork and knife to Kurt without comment and using the spoon to measure coffee into the cafetiere.

‘Thank you,’ Kurt murmured, accepting the cutlery and opening the egg box. Lifting the kettle with one hand, Blaine reached into an overhead cupboard with the other and retrieved a small bowl, which he set next to Kurt just as Kurt cracked the first egg into the plastic jug. As Kurt cracked four eggs, setting the shells in the small bowl, Blaine filled the kettle with cold water and set it to boil. ‘It’ll be fine,’ Kurt said, whisking the eggs, ‘we’ll eat breakfast, have a shower, and be back downstairs to make everyone else’s breakfast well before they get up.’

‘ _A_ shower?’ Blaine asked, leering sleepily at Kurt from his slump near the kettle.

‘ _Separate_ showers,’ Kurt clarified, blushing. He poured the eggs into the pan and turned on the heat. Smirking, Blaine retrieved two plates from the overhead cupboard and set them next to Kurt, lifting the small bowl out of the way as he did so.

‘Your loss,’ Blaine commented, still smirking, as he opened the door concealing the under-counter bin and emptied the egg shells into it.

‘People with no shirt on should not taunt the person with the hot spatula,’ Kurt said, opening a pack of bacon and setting the heat on under the frying pan. Blaine held his hands up in false surrender for a moment, before reaching over and adding a small amount of milk to the eggs. Having done so, he took the milk carton and carefully poured some of the milk into a glass, just as the kettle boiled.

Kurt turned the bacon and stirred the eggs gently, making sure not to disturb them too much. Reaching above Blaine, he retrieved two mugs and set them down next to the cafetiere. Blaine smiled gratefully at him, and handed over salt and pepper shakers, as he poured hot water over the dried coffee in the cafetiere. Kurt turned back to the hob and added a dash of salt and pepper to the eggs.

Blaine opened another drawer and removed a small electric milk whisk. As Kurt served up the bacon and eggs, Blaine whisked the milk for Kurt’s coffee. As soon as he finished, he was handed a small metal spoon. Holding back the froth, he poured a carefully measured amount of milk into one mug. He slowly depressed the plunger on the cafetiere, and topped the milk up with coffee before spooning the froth on top. Kurt handed him a plate with a fork and knife on top and accepted his mug. Blaine poured coffee into the other mug and sprinkled cinnamon on top. Turning with his plate and mug in hand, he found Kurt staring, shocked, at the front room.

Looking over, Blaine discovered most of the rest of New Directions, sitting on the various couches, watching the two of them with fascination and amusement.

‘It’s like they’re _married_ ,’ Tina whispered.

‘Actually, it’s more like they’ve been married for years,’ Artie corrected.

‘It really _does_ look like the top of the Chrysler building,’ Santana commented, staring transfixed at Kurt’s hair.

‘It’s his unicorn horn,’ Brittany said quietly.

Blaine looked from the crowd to Kurt and shrugged. Setting his plate on the island, he climbed up onto one of the stools and started eating. When he noticed, after a few sips of coffee, that Kurt had still not moved, he stood up and wrapped an arm around Kurt’s waist, guiding him to the seat next to him. ‘Eat,’ he said quietly, before returning to his breakfast.

Just as Kurt was starting in on his bacon, a fully-dressed Finn appeared from the hallway. ‘Oh great, you guys are finally up,’ he said cheerfully. ‘I’m starved.’

~*~*~

‘So what’s everyone doing today?’ Kurt asked, as the others finished up their breakfast. He and Blaine had been hustled through their showers by their hungry housemates; Blaine’s hair now curled damply at the nape of his neck and Kurt’s own coiffure was much less sculpted than usual.

‘Beach,’ Puck said, around a mouthful of scrambled eggs. The others nodded.

‘It’s October!’ Kurt exclaimed.

Santana shrugged. ‘It’s still sunny. I need to get me some vit D before the nights draw in.’

‘What about you guys?’ Tina asked Kurt.

‘Walmart,’ Blaine said, taking a sip of his second mug of coffee.

Finn looked confused. ‘Why?’ he asked.

‘Blaine and I are making dinner tonight,’ Kurt explained. ‘Also, you managed to decimate our breakfast supplies so we need some more for tomorrow and Monday.’

Finn shrugged. ‘Whatever floats your boat,’ he said.

‘I think it’s very considerate,’ Rachel declared, smiling at Kurt.

‘Well,’ Kurt said briskly, standing and reaching across the table for Finn’s empty plate, ‘you guys should probably get ready if you want to make the most of the day.’ Without looking back, he crossed the room and set Finn’s plate on the island counter.

Without looking at Rachel or Kurt, the rest of the group stood up and stacked their plates on the island next to Finn’s. Finn picked up Rachel’s plate and added it to the pile. ‘C’mon,’ he said, taking Rachel’s hand, ‘let’s go sit in the sun.’ Rachel smiled sadly at him and the two of them left.

‘Still not ready for those awkward hallway conversations?’ Blaine asked, when the room was empty.

Kurt was filling the sink with hot water, violently squirting washing-up liquid into the flow. ‘Nope,’ he said tightly.

Blaine stood and set his mug on the counter. ‘Need a hand?’ he asked, holding up the dish towel.

Kurt smiled at him gratefully.  



	7. A Minor Musical Mutiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Will plans to take up their holiday weekend with rehersals, the Glee Club up sticks and head out of Lima for a beach vacation.

By the time they had finished washing and drying the breakfast dishes, the others had collected their things and departed for the beach, chattering happily, their beach towels fluttering in the autumn winds.

‘So sad,’ Kurt said ruefully, watching from the kitchen window as the group trooped along the lakeside towards the sweep of beach further along. ‘They’re insane. Totally insane. We’re gonna have to have them sectioned,’ he said, looking over his shoulder at Blaine, who was lounging against the kitchen counter smiling at Kurt.

‘After Nationals,’ he commented.

Kurt laughed. ‘Right. _After_ Nationals.’

‘Well, if we’re not handing them over to the authorities, I guess we better feed them,’ Blaine said, reaching out and taking Kurt’s hand. ‘Let’s go shopping.’

~*~*~

‘Okay, for four people I use three peppers, so we need,’ Kurt paused, looking at the ceiling as he calculated the increase in ingredients. ‘Eight! So, three green,’ he said, checking the quality of the peppers and putting three of them in a small plastic bag, ‘three yellow, and two red.’

Blaine watched quietly, leaning on the handle of the trolley he was in charge of pushing.

‘Okay, peppers, done!’ Kurt said, drawing a line through the item on his shopping list and moving away from the fruit and vegetable section. ‘Now we need chicken breasts, sour cream, salsa-’

‘Coucous,’ Blaine added, ambling along beside Kurt.

Kurt looked at him sharply. ‘Couscous? In fajitas?’

Blaine nodded. ‘Trust me,’ he said confidently. ‘Couscous.’

Kurt looked intrigued. ‘Couscous,’ he said, adding it to the list.

‘Up here,’ Blaine said, gesturing to the next aisle. He waited at the end of the aisle as Kurt collected two packets of couscous and dropped them in the trolley. ‘Okay, couscous. Now, how much chicken can thirteen people eat?’

‘Thirteen?’ Blaine asked, watching Kurt curiously as they moved on.

‘Boys count as one and a half people for every food except vegetables,’ Kurt responded.

Blaine laughed. ‘Wait,’ he said suddenly, ‘you’re not counting us?’

‘Do you eat like a football player?’ Kurt asked archly.

Blaine smiled. ‘No.’

‘Exactly.’ They reached the chilled section and Kurt began looking for the chicken breasts with the least fat. ‘Okay,’ he said, piling packs of chicken into the trolley, ‘Sour cream.’ He moved on to the dairy aisle.

‘Hey, Kurt,’ Blaine said, as Kurt peered sharply at tubs of sour cream.

‘Mm?’ Kurt murmured.

‘How about a continental breakfast tomorrow?’

Kurt beamed at him. ‘ _Mais, oui_!’ he cried, putting two tubs of sour cream in the trolley. ‘Some quality ham, cheese,’ he reached out and grabbed the front of the trolley, dragging it - and Blaine - behind him as he made his way to the cheese section, ‘pastries.’ Tutting at the quality of cheese on offer, Kurt carefully selected two packs of cheese.

‘And that one,’ Blaine said, pointing to a packet further down.

Kurt picked up the packet. ‘ _Bonne_ ,’ he declared, adding the packet to the trolley. ‘I wonder where they keep the cold cuts here?’ he muttered, moving on. ‘Ah!’ he cried, turning down the next aisle. ‘Bierwurst, Danish Salami.’ He hummed quietly as he added packets of meat to the trolley. ‘Right, on to bread and then we’re nearly done.’ He looked back at Blaine, who was still standing at the end of the aisle, looking at the household miscellany hung on the end of the aisles to save space. ‘Blaine?’ he said, curiously.

Blaine looked over sharply. ‘I think we should get washers,’ he said abruptly, holding up a bag of small metal rings, ‘in case one of them breaks.’

‘Sure,’ Kurt said, shrugging. ‘Throw them in the trolley.

Blaine smiled warmly and added the pack to the growing pile in the trolley.

~*~*~

‘He’s never gonna forgive me,’ Rachel commented, staring despondently out across the lake. Her arms were wrapped around her legs and her chin rested on her bent knees. Her face was almost totally obscured by the large sunhat she wore.

‘Who?’ Finn asked groggily, her words rousing him from a doze.

‘Kurt,’ Rachel said sharply. ‘He’s gonna hold onto this forever.’

Finn sighed, and struggled to prop himself up on his elbows. ‘Look, I don’t want to get in the middle of this,’ he said.

‘But?’ Rachel looked over at him.

He shrugged. ‘ _But_ , he kind of has a point.’

‘What? You _know_ why I had to run, why I have to _win_. If I don’t get into NYADA-’

‘What?’ Finn interrupted. ‘If you don’t get into NYADA, what?’

Rachel stared at him in shock.

Finn sat up and turned to face her. ‘If you don’t get into NYADA, you wait and try again, or go somewhere else,’ he said quietly, his voice intense. ‘If you don’t make this up with Kurt you’re losing your best friend.’ He shrugged awkwardly. ‘And, I gotta say, you’re putting a lot of pressure on us.’ He sighed. ‘I don’t know, Rachel, I don’t have all the answers, but, weren’t you gonna go to NYADA _together_?’ He looked at Rachel, who continued to stare at him in shock. When she didn’t respond, he lay down again, closing his eyes against the harsh autumn sun as Rachel went back to staring out over the water, turning his words over in her mind.

~*~*~

‘Okay, next time they can buy their own groceries,’ Kurt said, heaving the heavy bags he carried on to the kitchen counter.

‘Next time?’ Blaine asked, smiling. He set his bags on the counter next to Kurt’s.

‘Yeah, you know,’ Kurt said, reaching out and wrapping his arms around Blaine’s waist, ‘Thanksgiving, Christmas...’

‘Oh, got it all planned, have you?’ Blaine asked playfully.

‘Absolutely,’ Kurt said, kissing him gently.

‘Can’t wait,’ Blaine said, returning Kurt’s kiss. ‘Now, groceries.’  
Kurt groaned and reached for the nearest bag.

As Kurt transferred the chilled food into the fridge, Blaine put bread and pastries into the bread bin on one of the counters. Coming across the bag of washers, he opened the pack and slid one washer into his pocket, before putting the rest of the pack into an assorted items drawer at the far end of the counter. Seeing that Kurt was still involved in putting away the groceries, Blaine slipped out of the kitchen.

~*~*~

‘Okay,’ Kurt said, closing the fridge door and balling up the last of the bags, ‘food’s away. What now?’ he asked.

‘Now,’ Blaine said, lounging against the back of the nearest couch, ‘we dance.’ Hitting a button on the remote he held, he dropped it onto the couch and held a hand out to Kurt.

Kurt laughed lightly, stepping out of the kitchen and taking Blaine’s hand. ‘ _Come Away With Me_?’ he asked, as Blaine drew him into a slow dance.

Blaine shrugged. ‘Seemed apt,’ he said, gently guiding Kurt around the free space between the kitchen and the couch area.

_Come away with me, in the night_

_Come away with me, and I will write you a song_

_Come away with me, on a bus_

_Come away where they can’t tempt us, with their lies._

Kurt sighed happily and moved closer, resting his cheek against Blaine’s.

_And I want to walk with you, on a cloudy day_

_In fields where the yellow grass grows knee high_

_So won’t you try to come, come away with me_

_And we’ll kiss, on a mountaintop_

_Come away with me and I’ll never stop loving you._

Kurt pulled back, smiling. ‘I can’t believe we’re getting married,’ he said, happily.

‘Believe it,’ Blaine responded. ‘Just as soon as I can afford to give you the wedding you deserve.’

‘Blaine,’ Kurt said reprovingly. ‘You know, as long as I’m marrying you, the details don’t matter.’

Blaine smirked. ‘I think your Power Rangers would disagree.’ Kurt blushed. ‘Besides,’ Blaine continued, ‘you deserve the best, and I want to make sure you have it. The best ceremony, the best reception-’

‘The best fiancée,’ Kurt interrupted.

Blaine smiled and lifted Kurt’s left hand. ‘And you _will_ have the best ring. However,’ he said, reaching into his pocket, ‘in the meantime, maybe _this_ will suffice?’ He held up the slim metal washer he had lifted earlier.

Kurt laughed. ‘Oh my god! I’ve got an engagement ring!’ He wiggled his fingers and Blaine slid the ring onto his wedding ring finger. Kurt held out his hand, staring at the ring.

‘It’s just a place holder,’ Blaine said quickly.

‘It’s _perfect_ ,’ Kurt said, looking at Blaine with tears in his eyes. ‘You’re perfect.’ Flinging his arms around Blaine’s neck, Kurt squeezed him tight, and kissed him fervently. ‘Only,’ he said, when he had calmed down, ‘it doesn’t seem right that I should be the _only one_ with a ring, here.’ He glanced slyly at Blaine.

‘Well,’ Blaine said, grinning broadly, ‘as _I_ remember, there was more than one ring in that pack.’

Kurt nodded eagerly. ‘You know,’ he said, ‘I think there _was_!’ Grabbing, Blaine’s hand, he dragged him over to the kitchen. ‘Where did you put them?’ he asked, excitedly.

‘Drawer in front of you,’ Blaine said, laughing quietly.

Kurt let go of Blaine’s hand to retrieve another washer and slide it onto Blaine’s ring finger. ‘There,’ he said, happily.

‘Happy, now?’ Blaine asked.

‘Ecstatic,’ Kurt responded.

‘Good,’ Blaine said, taking Kurt’s hand again. ‘Because we are going to go outside,’ he drew Kurt along behind him as he left the kitchen, ‘and lie in the hammock,’ reaching out, he snagged a throw from the back of the couch, ‘and you are going to tell me _all_ about our wedding-to-be.’

As he opened the back door, he smiled over his shoulder at Kurt, who beamed at him in response.

‘Well,’ he said, as Blaine held the door open for him, ‘the first thing is the location.’


	8. A Minor Musical Mutiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Will plans to take up their holiday weekend with rehersals, the Glee Club up sticks and head out of Lima for a beach vacation.

Hours later, Kurt lay in the gently rocking hammock, warm and drowsy under the thick comforter, as Blaine smoothed a hand through his hair and looked out over the wind-rumpled lake. Their conversation had long ago faded into a comfortable silence.

‘What time is it?’ Kurt murmured after a moment, watching the sun drifting towards the horizon.

‘You’ve got my watch arm,’ Blaine responded; Kurt had linked their left hands together, their rings brushing together with every breath.

Kurt smiled lazily and reached out to twist Blaine’s wrist towards him. ‘We should get dinner ready,’ he sighed.

‘Already?’ Blaine asked.

‘Mm, and we should take our rings off if you still want to keep this a secret,’ Kurt added.

Blaine turned his head, pressing his lips against the top of Kurt’s head. ‘Maybe we don’t have to keep it a secret,’ he murmured.

‘Really?’ Kurt said, looking up at him eagerly.

‘I’m not suggesting wearing them to school,’ Blaine said quickly.

‘No,’ Kurt responded immediately, ‘but...with our friends?’

Blaine nodded. ‘Yeah, I think that would be okay.’

Kurt beamed, and squeezed Blaine’s hand. ‘I love you,’ he murmured.

Blaine smiled. ‘I love you, too. And now,’ he said, raising his voice, ‘we have to make fajitas or we’re going to be very _un_ loved by everyone else.’

‘Alright, alright,’ Kurt said, letting go of Blaine’s hand, and carefully climbing out of the hammock. He reached out and held the hammock still as Blaine climbed out after him.

‘So,’ Blaine said, taking Kurt’s hand and twirling him round, Kurt laughed, ‘are you going to tell them or am I?’

Kurt smiled at him slyly as they crossed the back porch. ‘I have a better plan,’ he said.

~*~*~

‘ _I really can’t stay_ ,’ Kurt sang, carefully de-seeding a pile of peppers at the kitchen island.

‘ _But, baby it’s cold outside_ ,’ Blaine sang, standing next to him and slicing a stack of chicken breasts, reading for frying.

‘ _I’ve got to go away.’_

_‘But, baby it’s cold outside.’_

_‘This evening has been,’_

_‘Been hopin’ that you’d drop in.’_

_‘So very nice.’_

_‘I’ll hold your hands, they’re just like ice.’_

_‘My mother will start to worry._ ’ Setting the bowl of seeds to one side, Kurt began swiftly slicing the peppers.

‘ _Beautiful, what’s your hurry_?’ As he sang, Blaine nudged Kurt and winked at him. Kurt beamed.

‘ _My father will be pacing the floor.’_

_‘Listen to the fireplace roar.’_

_‘So, really, I’d better scurry.’_

_‘Beautiful, please don’t worry.’_

_‘Well, maybe just a half a drink more.’_

_‘Put some records on while I pour_.’

Finished with the chicken, Blaine carried it over to the opposite counter and set it next to the hob.

‘ _The neighbours might faint_ ,’ Kurt sang, looking over his shoulder as he did so.

‘ _Baby it’s_ bad _out there_.’ Blaine retrieved a grilling pan from the pots-and-pans cupboard.

‘ _Say, what’s in this drink_?’ Kurt carried a bowl of peppers over and set them next to the chicken.

‘ _No cabs to be had out there_.’ Blaine stepped up to the hob, reaching past Kurt to set the pan on one of the stands.

‘ _I wish I knew how,’_

 _‘Your eyes are like starlight, now_.’ Blaine reached out and stroked Kurt’s cheek.

‘ _To break this spell_.’ Kurt sighed, happily, starting a fire under the pan.

‘ _I’ll take your hat, your hair looks swell._ ’ As Kurt warmed the pan, Blaine retrieved a large bowl and set the kettle to boiling.

‘ _I ought to say no, no, no, sir._ ’ Kurt frowned playfully at Blaine as he poured oil into the frying pan.

‘ _Mind if I move in closer_?’ Blaine slid along the counter, smirking at Kurt.

‘ _At least I’m gonna say that I tried_ ,’ Kurt sang, leaning towards Blaine.

‘ _What’s the sense in hurtin’ my pride_?’ The kettle boiled and Blaine pulled back and twirled back over to empty the couscous into the bowl and cover it with boiling water.

‘ _I really can’t stay_.’ Kurt started putting pepper slices into the pan.

‘ _Baby don’t hold out_.’ Reaching into one of the drawers, Blaine retrieved a roll of cling film.

‘ _Oh, but it’s cold outside_ ,’ they sang together.

There was a pause as the track playing in the background reached the instrumental section, and Blaine tore off a section of the cling film and covered the bowl of couscous. Kurt turned the strips of pepper.

‘ _I simply must go.’_

 _‘Baby, it’s cold outside_.’ Blaine opened the fridge and removed the two tubs of sour cream.

‘ _The answer is no_.’ Kurt added more peppers to the pan.

‘ _But, baby it’s cold outside_.’ Blaine pulled two bowls out of the overhead cupboard.

‘ _This welcome has been_.’ Blaine set one bowl next to the sour cream.

‘ _How lucky that you dropped in_.’ Blaine leant around Kurt, bracing himself with a hand on Kurt’s hip, to place the other bowl near the hob for the cooked peppers.

‘ _So nice and warm.’_

 _‘Look out the window at that storm_.’ Blaine began emptying the tubs of sour cream into the bowl.

‘ _My sister will be suspicious.’_

 _‘Gosh your lips look delicious_.’ Blaine looked over his shoulder at Kurt and nodded approvingly.

‘ _My brother will be there at the door_.’ Kurt began transferring cooked peppers into the bowl to make room for new ones.

‘ _Waves upon the tropical shore_.’ Blaine retrieved a spoon to scrape the last of the sour cream into the bowl.

‘ _My maiden aunt’s mind is vicious.’_

 _‘Ooh your lips_ are _delicious_.’ As he dropped the spoon into the sink, Blaine blew Kurt a kiss.

‘ _But maybe just a cigarette more_?’ Kurt smiled and continued transferring raw peppers to the pan and moving the cooked slices over to the bowl.

‘ _Never such a blizzard before_.’ Blaine unrolled another section of cling film and covered the bowl of sour cream.

‘ _I’ve gotta get home.’_

 _‘But, baby you’d freeze out there_.’ Blaine transferred the bowl of sour cream into the fridge.

‘ _Say, lend me your coat.’_

 _‘It’s up to your knees out there_.’ Blaine collected the bowl of pepper seeds from the island and emptied them into the bin.

‘ _You’ve really been grand.’_

 _‘I thrill when you touch my hand_.’ Blaine added the bowl to the sink and turned back for the chopping boards. Kurt reached out and brushed his hand and Blaine grinned.

‘ _But don’t you see?’_

 _‘How can you do this thing to me_?’ Blaine collected the chopping boards and transferred them to the sink. Still smiling, Kurt turned the pepper strips.

‘ _There’s bound to be talk tomorrow.’_

 _‘Think of my life-long sorrow_.’ Blaine leant against the counter, pouting exaggeratedly.

‘ _At least there will be plenty implied.’_

_‘If you got pneumonia and died.’_

_‘I really can’t stay.’_

_‘Get over that hold out._ ’ They both paused, silently counting the beats.

‘ _Oh, but it’s cold outside_!’ Laughing, Blaine leant over to kiss Kurt.

‘Look guys,’ Santana drawled from the doorway, ‘dinner _and_ a show.’ Her tone was sharp but she smiled indulgently at Kurt and Blaine.

‘Shake your sandy towels on the back porch and wash up for dinner,’ Kurt instructed, gesturing with his spatula and trying not to blush.

‘Yes, mother,’ Santana replied, winking at them as she and the others headed back out to the porch.

‘Excellent timing, as always,’ Blaine commented, still smiling.

‘It’s a talent,’ Kurt said, leaning over to kiss him anyway.

‘I’ll set the table,’ Blaine said, when they parted. ‘Hey,’ he said, as he reached up for the plates, ‘maybe _this_ should be our song.’

Kurt laughed. ‘I’ll add it to the list,’ he said, turning back to the hob


	9. A Minor Musical Mutiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Will plans to take up their holiday weekend with rehersals, the Glee Club up sticks and head out of Lima for a beach vacation.

‘So, what are we eating?’ Puck asked, rubbing his hands together as everyone returned to the dining room.

‘Chargrilled chicken on a bed of sliced, grilled peppers, topped with couscous and encased in a cooked flatbread,’ Kurt said, handing a plate of tortillas to Blaine.

‘Fajitas,’ Blaine translated, as Puck stared at Kurt. He carried the plate over and set it on the dining table, which was already set with assorted fajita fillings.

‘Ohhhh.’ Puck nodded happily. ‘I can definitely get behind fajitas.’  
Blaine smiled, as he headed back to the fridge to retrieve the sour cream.

‘Well, sit down, sit down,’ Kurt said, hustling everyone to their seats as he carried two large bowls of chicken to the table, setting one at either end. ‘It’s all help yourself.’ Blaine handed over the bowl of sour cream and returned to the kitchen as Kurt set the bowl on the table.

‘Even the drinks,’ Blaine added, carrying two jugs of soda over. Everyone grinned and began passing plates and bowls around.

‘Can I get the sour cream?’ Santana asked.

‘Here you go,’ Kurt said, winking at Blaine and handing over the bowl with his left hand.

‘Thanks,’ Santana said, taking the bowl. As Kurt began to sit back, Santana suddenly leant over and grabbed his wrist. ‘Are you wearing a _ring_?’ she asked.

‘On your wedding finger?’ Tina added, trying to contain her excitement. Kurt regarded them blandly, suppressing a smile.

Blaine smiled at Kurt and took a drink. ‘He’s not the only one!’ Puck called, pointing to Blaine’s hand.

‘Oh my God,’ Santana said, still clutching Kurt’s hand. ‘Are you guys _engaged_?’

Kurt beamed. ‘Yes!’ he said. ‘Blaine proposed this summer.’

‘Why didn’t you tell us?’ Tina asked.

Kurt shrugged. ‘We just-’

‘I wanted to keep it a secret,’ Blaine said, laying his hand over Kurt’s. ‘It’s my fault.’

‘Oh, no,’ Tina said, shaking her head. ‘I didn’t mean-’

‘How did he do it?’ Brittany asked, leaning forward and propping her chin in her hands.

Kurt looked at Blaine, who laughed. ‘I wouldn’t dare,’ he said fondly. ‘This is your story to tell.’

Kurt grinned and squeezed his hand. ‘Well...’

_Kurt and Finn were working at the dining table, when Burt came in._

_‘Kurt, there’s someone at the door for you,’ Burt said casually._

_Kurt looked up, curiously. ‘Who is it?’ he asked. Burt shrugged._

_‘Come on,’ Burt said, coming over and nudging Kurt out of his chair, ‘don’t leave them standing on the porch all night.’_

_‘Okay, I’m going!’ Kurt said, throwing Burt quizzical looks as he left the room._

_‘Is it?’ Finn asked, as soon as Kurt left._

_Burt grinned broadly and nodded._

_‘Mom!’ Finn hissed. Carole appeared at the doorway. ‘It’s time,’ Finn said, smiling. Carole beamed and the three of them followed Kurt to the front door._

_Opening the front door, Kurt found a group of boys, barely recognisable out of their uniforms, standing in his front garden in formation._

_‘Hi guys,’ Kurt said cautiously. ‘What’s happening?’_

_Suddenly the Warblers began to sing the melody from a vaguely familiar song. Kurt frowned, puzzled. Then a very familiar voice began to sing and the Warblers stepped aside to reveal Blaine watching Kurt intensely as he walked towards him._

_‘_ When somebody loves you _,’ he sang, holding his hands out to Kurt, ‘_ it’s no good unless he loves you all the way. Happy to be near you when you need someone to cheer you all the way _.’ Reaching the base of the porch steps, Blaine took Kurt’s hands and led him down off the porch. ‘_ Taller than the tallest tree is. That’s how it’s got to feel. Deeper than the deep blue sea is. That’s how deep it goes, if it’s real. _’ As Blaine sang, Finn, Burt, and Carole crowed into the doorway, watching avidly. Carole wiped tears from her eyes and Finn smiled and wrapped an arm around her, squeezing her close. ‘_ And when somebody needs you _,’ Blaine sang. ‘_ It’s no good unless he needs you all the way. Through the good or lean years and through all the in-between years, come what may. Who knows, where the road will lead us. Only a fool would say. But, if you let me love you _.’ Still holding Kurt’s hands, Blaine got down on one knee. Kurt gasped. ‘_ It’s for sure I’m gonna love you, all the way. All the way. _’_

_Still humming, the Warblers unrolled a banner that read KURT, WILL YOU MARRY ME?_

_‘I don’t mean tomorrow,’ Blaine said earnestly, ‘but I know, in my_ bones _, that you are the_ only _person I want to spend the rest of my life with. And, one day, when we can do it properly, I want to marry you. If you'll have me.’_

 _Kurt pressed his lips together, letting go of one of Blaine’s hands so he could wipe a tear from his eye. ‘Of_ course _I will,’ he said, beaming at Blaine. Blaine laughed with relief, standing and kissing Kurt fiercely._

_‘I don’t have a ring,’ he whispered, when they parted._

_‘I don’t care,’ Kurt whispered back._

__By the time Kurt finished speaking, all the girls were sighing and smiling at Kurt and Blaine.

‘Wait,’ Artie said, turning to Finn, ‘how did you know before Kurt?’

Finn smiled. ‘I was working at the shop when Blaine came down to ask Burt’s permission.’

‘Oh my god,’ Tina squealed, ‘you actually asked Burt for Kurt’s hand in marriage!’ She beamed at Blaine.

Blaine laughed. ‘Well, it was more like asking for his help in surprising Kurt, but-’

Mike shook his head. ‘Don’t bother,’ he said, smiling.

‘Why aren’t you surprised?’ Santana demanded of Rachel.

‘I already knew,’ she said quietly, smiling sadly at Kurt. Kurt watched her intensely for a moment before looking away.

‘We have to celebrate,’ Quinn said.

‘Wait,’ Kurt said quickly, holding up his hands. ‘We’re still not announcing this to everyone. We’re taking these off when we leave,’ he added, holding up his hand.

‘Is that really your ring?’ Brittany asked. ‘It’s not very...shiny.’

Kurt laughed. ‘No, this is just a...place holder,’ he said, smiling at Blaine.

Santana gasped. ‘I saw a jeweller’s downtown,’ she said. ‘We could totally go down tomorrow and pick out a ring.’

Kurt looked uncomfortable.

‘We can have a look,’ Blaine said quietly.

Kurt smiled. ‘Oh! And there’s a restaurant and winery opposite the Walmart,’ he said excitedly. ‘We could go there for dinner tomorrow night. Celebrate before we leave.’

Santana and Brittany beamed at each other and linked their pinkie fingers. Tina smiled at Kurt and Blaine, and leant her head on Mike’s shoulder.

‘Right, that’s a plan. Now eat my lovely fajitas before they get cold!’

~*~*~

Kurt was humming happily as he washed the dinner dishes, when Rachel spoke.

‘You really love him, don’t you?’ she asked. The front room was empty except for the two of them.

Kurt stopped humming, but didn’t turn round.

‘I love you, Kurt,’ Rachel said.

Kurt looked over his shoulder, and regarded her curiously.

‘I do, I love you,’ Rachel said, sitting on one of the kitchen stools and leaning towards him. ‘You’re my best friend. You’re family! I...I don’t want to lose you.’

Kurt stared at her.

‘I was talking to Finn about us earlier,’ Rachel continued, looking at her hands as she twisted them together, ‘and he reminded me of something about NYADA that I’d forgotten in all of...this.’ She made an expansive gesture.

‘What?’ Kurt whispered.

Rachel looked at him intensely. ‘That we were going to go _together_ ,’ she said quietly. ‘I don’t want to go without you, Kurt. It just...it wouldn’t be the same. I know it won’t make up for what I did and I know it might seem like an empty gesture since I got Maria,’ she said quickly, ‘but, I’m going to speak to Coach Bieste on Tuesday and tell her that-’ She took a deep breath. ‘That I’m not running for student body president anymore.’

Kurt flung himself on her, covering her with soap suds as he hugged her tightly. ‘Thank you,’ he whispered, his eyes filling. ‘And I promise I will make you Vice-President if I win.’

‘ _When_ you win,’ Rachel said firmly, smiling at him through happy tears. ‘I’m not dropping out so you can _lose_. You are _going_ to win. And I am going to help. If you want me to,’ she added quietly.

‘We are going to be unbeatable,’ Kurt said happily, rubbing his eyes on his cuffs.

Rachel brushed her tears away and grinned at him. ‘Can I see it?’ she asked.

Kurt held out his hand, realised he still had soap bubbles covering it, and laughed. He grabbed the dish towel and dried his hands. ‘There,’ he said, holding his hand out.

Rachel pretended to be dazzled. ‘What is it really?’ she asked, peering at the ring.

Kurt smiled. ‘It’s a washer,’ he said. ‘Blaine bought a bunch of them at Walmart and then when we came back here.’ He shrugged and Rachel beamed at him.

‘You two are so cute,’ she said fondly.

‘Aren’t we?’ Kurt said, preening. Rachel laughed.


	10. A Minor Musical Mutiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Will plans to take up their holiday weekend with rehersals, the Glee Club up sticks and head out of Lima for a beach vacation.

Finn was sitting on the back porch, wrapped in a thick cardigan and strumming idly on Blaine’s acoustic guitar, when Rachel found him.

‘Hey,’ she said, leaning over and kissing his cheek.

‘Hey there,’ Finn said, smiling at her. ‘You look happier.’

Rachel sat sideways in the hammock and smiled at Finn. ‘I made up with Kurt,’ she said quietly.

Finn raised one eyebrow curiously.

‘I’m dropping out of the running,’ Rachel explained.

Finn smiled gratefully. ‘You’re doing the right thing,’ he said, consolingly.

Rachel hugged herself. ‘I know,’ she said. ‘I guess I’m not used to it.’ She laughed awkwardly.

Finn started playing again. Rachel cocked her head, recognising the song. Suddenly she laughed.

‘ _You can’t always get what you want_ ,’ she sang.

‘ _You can’t always get what you want_ ,’ Finn sang.

‘ _But, if you try, sometimes.’_

_‘You just might find.’_

_‘You get what you need_ ,’ they sang together.

Finn set the guitar aside and came to sit next to her in the hammock. ‘Thank you,’ he said, pulling her close and hugging her. Wrapping her arms around his waist, Rachel leant into his hug and sighed.

~*~*~

Kurt was finishing up the dishes, when Blaine wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed the nape of his neck. Kurt smiled.

‘Hey, you.’

‘Hey, you. I came to help with the dishes, but you seemed to be having a somewhat intense discussion with the future Mrs Hudson.’

‘That’s your story,’ Kurt said playfully, setting a dish in the drainer and turning in Blaine’s arms.

‘So,’ Blaine said expectantly.

‘So?’

‘So, you and Rachel!’

‘Yep,’ Kurt said, smiling softly. ‘No awkward hallway conversations for us.’

‘I’m so happy for you,’ Blaine said, quietly.

‘I’m so happy for _us_ ,’ Kurt said, laying his hands on Blaine’s arms. Blaine looked at him curiously. ‘Our celebration! I told you they would be happy for us,’ he added quietly.

‘And you are _always_ right.’ Blaine smiled.

‘Of course,’ Kurt replied airily. ‘Are you okay with the ring choosing tomorrow?’ Kurt said softly.

‘I’m fine,’ Blaine said, squeezing Kurt lightly. ‘I don’t think anyone expects you to buy your engagement ring from Port Clinton, Ohio, so why _not_ do some window shopping?’

Kurt pressed a hand to each of Blaine’s cheeks and kissed him fiercely. ‘Could you be any more perfect?’ he asked rhetorically.

Blaine laughed. ‘C’mon,’ he said, stepping back and taking Kurt’s hand. ‘Time for bed.’

~*~*~

‘Morning,’ Blaine murmured, the next morning. Kurt was sprawled across his chest again, already awake and staring out at the rising sun as he stroked a thumb back and forth across Blaine’s ribs.

‘Morning,’ he said quietly.

Blaine reached up and pulled back some of Kurt’s wild hair to see his face better. ‘What are you thinking about?’ he asked quietly, seeing the intense expression on Kurt’s face.

‘Nothing,’ Kurt said. ‘The future,’ he amended, when Blaine was silent for a long moment. Blaine’s gaze immediately fell to the metal band still snug against Kurt’s wedding finger. ‘Are you going to be okay at McKinley next year?’ Kurt asked suddenly.

Blaine laughed lightly. ‘Probably should’ve thought of that before you convinced me to transfer,’ he teased. ‘Hey, Kurt,’ he said, when Kurt didn’t respond, ‘I was joking.’ He rubbed a thumb comfortingly across the soft fleece of Kurt’s pyjama top.

‘But, you were right,’ Kurt replied. ‘You left your safe-haven and now-’

‘Kurt,’ Blaine interrupted, ‘I told you; I didn’t do it for you. I did it for me. For lots of reasons,’ Kurt lay quietly, listening to Blaine. ‘I love you, and _God_ , I love your strength, but, I have to find some of my own. Otherwise, I’ll be running from ghosts my whole life.’

Kurt lifted his head and looked up at Blaine. ‘Really?’ he asked quietly.

Blaine smiled. ‘Really,’ he said firmly. ‘Remember, they can’t touch us.’

‘Or what we have,’ Kurt murmured, finally smiling. ‘I love you.’

Blaine leant down and kissed him warmly. ‘It’s mutual.’

Kurt sighed. ‘We should get ready before the hungry hordes start pounding on the door,’ he said regretfully.

Blaine smirked. ‘I think we’ve got a couple of minutes,’ he murmured, leaning closer.

‘You up yet?’ Puck yelled, from the other side of the door.

Kurt laughed ruefully. ‘Guess not,’ he murmured.

Blaine smiled. ‘It’s a talent,’ he said.

~*~*~

‘Table’s booked,’ Finn announced, taking a seat at the table as Blaine and Kurt finished bringing over plates of ham, cheese, and pastries. ‘ _Mon Ami_ , six-thirty.’

Kurt and Blaine exchanged smiles and took their seats.

‘So what are we doing today?’ Tina asked, helping herself to a pain au chocolat.

‘Definitely ring shopping,’ Rachel said, nudging Kurt and beaming at him indulgently.

‘ _Window_ shopping,’ Kurt corrected, smiling back nonetheless.

‘Sure,’ Rachel said, ‘but you need to know what you’re looking for in Tiffany’s.’

Blaine smiled at them both.

‘Lame,’ Puck declared, ripping a croissant in half. Santana reached over and smacked him upside the head.

‘Don’t you guys have _other errands_ to run?’ Rachel asked, looking pointedly at Finn.

‘Uh, right,’ he said quickly. ‘So, we’ll do those while you...do that,’ he finished lamely.

‘What err-’ Kurt began, giving Finn a puzzled glance.

‘What name are you taking?’ Tina asked quickly.

‘Yeah, you gonna be Kurt Hudson-Hummel-Anderson-Warbler or what?’ Santana asked.

‘Uh, no,’ Kurt said, looking over at the girls. ‘I’m going to be Kurt Anderson.’ He smiled shyly.

‘I like it,’ Artie said firmly. ‘Very strong.’

‘Sounds like a Broadway star to me,’ Quinn commented.

Kurt beamed.

~*~*~

‘What about the sapphire,’ Rachel said, pointing to a thin gold band topped with a heart-cut sapphire. ‘It would go with your eyes.’

‘I like the knuckle-duster,’ Santana said, referring to the outsized diamond perched on top of a white-gold band towards the back of the display. ‘It’d come in handy for dealing with idiots.’ She aimed a mock-punch at Kurt’s cheek.

Kurt laughed. ‘It would leave kind of an obvious mark,’ he commented.

‘That’s the _point_ ,’ Santana said. ‘Give a couple of guys a kiss from _that_ ring and _no one_ ’ll bother you.’

‘I like the emerald,’ Blaine commented. ‘The “princess” cut seems oddly appropriate,’ he added, smiling fondly at Kurt.

‘I thought the “star” cut was more apt, myself,’ Kurt responded, smirking at him.

‘Ah, ladies,’ a voice called from behind them. ‘My apologies for keeping you waiting.’ A middle-aged man in a sharp dark green suit, appeared from a back room, smiling genially. Unconsciously, the girls moved in front of Kurt and Blaine. ‘Now,’ he said, ‘which one of you lovely ladies is the lucky girl?’

There was a moment of awkward silence, before Kurt raised his hand and called out, ‘That would be me.’ He gently moved Rachel to one side so the shop owner could see him.

‘Ah,’ the man said, staring intently at Kurt for a long moment. Kurt met his gaze, reaching out to take Blaine’s hand, reassuringly. ‘Well,’ the man continued after a pause, ‘the gent’s rings are over here,’ he said, gesturing to an illuminated case on the opposite side of the room. ‘I think a diamond or a sapphire would suit your colouring best,’ he added. Kurt beamed at him and squeezed Blaine’s hand, dragging him across the room. The shop owner smiled. ‘This your young man?’ he asked.

‘Yes,’ Kurt said, happily.

The shop owner reached out a hand to Blaine. ‘Henry Graham,’ he said.

Blaine shook his hand. ‘Blaine Anderson,’ he said, looking a little dazed.

‘Kurt Hummel, soon to be Anderson,’ Kurt said, shaking Henry’s hand. ‘You were saying something about diamonds?’

~*~*~

‘D’you even know what we’re supposed to be buying?’ Puck asked, idly looking at the base of statue of two interlocked squares, entitled “Eternal Love”.

Finn shrugged. ‘Something wedding-y,’ he said, helplessly.

‘Right,’ Puck drawled. ‘Helpful.’

‘What about Mr and Mr mugs?’ Artie asked. ‘I mean, _technically_ they’re Mr and Mrs mugs, but we could just buy two of the Mr ones, right?’

‘What about a “My Wedding” photo album,’ Mike asked, holding up both a silver and a cream version.

‘This is stupid,’ Puck said. ‘Why don’t we just go to Cruisin’ Tunes and get them something they’ll actually _use_.’

‘Wait, guys,’ Finn said, smiling. ‘What about this?’

The boys looked at Finn. ‘I like it,’ Mike agreed.

‘Very “them”,’ Artie said, approvingly.

‘Excellent,’ Puck said, ‘now we can get out of here and go check out the taxidermy place. What?’ he said, when the others looked at him. ‘It has a log cabin gift shop,’ he offered.

Finn shook his head. ‘C’mon, let’s buy this before the girls finish.’


	11. A Minor Musical Mutiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Will plans to take up their holiday weekend with rehersals, the Glee Club up sticks and head out of Lima for a beach vacation.

The girls were leaving GSE Jewellers, with Kurt and Blaine, just as the boys finally dragged Puck out of Jim’s Taxidermy and Log Cabin Gift Shop. Seeing the gift bag in Finn’s hand, Rachel signalled Santana to take Kurt and Blaine into the nearest store, the North Coast Kite Company, while she drew Finn to one side. ‘Tell me,’ she said quietly, ‘that you didn’t buy Kurt and Blaine’s engagement present from the taxidermy place.’

Finn laughed and showed her the World Wide Shop receipt. ‘We got it from the gift shop,’ he said.

Rachel sighed. ‘Okay, I’ll take this back to the house, you distract Kurt and Blaine.’

Finn nodded. ‘Wait,’ he said suddenly, ‘how’d you convince Blaine to give you the keys?’

Rachel smirked. ‘I "forgot" my purse,’ she said, holding up the house keys.

Finn bent down and kissed her. ‘Very sly,’ he said, warmly.

Rachel beamed up at him. ‘Okay,’ she said briskly, ‘give me the bag and get in there. _Whatever it takes_ ,’ she emphasised, ‘just keep them distracted.’

Finn nodded determinedly. ‘You can count on me.’

Smiling fondly, Rachel took the gift bag and strode off towards the house. Squaring his shoulders, Finn turned and entered the kite shop.

~*~*~

Rachel laughed at the sight before her. ‘This is why you’re "back on the beach"?’ she asked, holding up her phone. Each member of the club was flying a large colourful kite, the kite tails fluttering in the autumn winds.

‘Best place for kite flying,’ Finn called, grinning at her over his shoulder.

Kurt handed his kite line over to Blaine and bounced up to her. ‘We got you this one,’ he said, holding out a blue kite with large yellow stars on it.

Rachel laughed. ‘Very appropriate,’ she said. ‘How do I fly it?’

‘Just let it go,’ Kurt responded. ‘We’ve had to hold it down to stop it flying away without you!’

Taking a hold of the kite line, Rachel threw the kite up, laughing with delight as it caught the wind and drifted up amongst the others. Kurt grinned at her and headed back to Blaine to take his kite line back.

‘So, is this it?’ Santana asked, after a moment.

Kurt huffed with exasperation. ‘You are _literally_ defying gravity,’ he said.

‘Yeah, and that’s cool,’ Santana responded, ‘for about five minutes.’

‘Well, maybe that’s because you guys tied your kites to your ankles and sat down,’ Finn said, gesturing to where the girls had congregated to chat.

‘Finn,’ Puck called, before Santana could respond, ‘got you beat here.’

Finn turned back and looked up to where Puck’s kite was flying higher in the sky that his own. ‘Not for long,’ Finn said, letting out more of his kite line until his kite overtook Puck’s.

‘Wait, are you competing?’ Santana asked.

‘No, I’m _winning_ ,’ Finn said, smirking at Puck.

‘I want in on this,’ Santana said, unwinding the line from her ankle and standing.

Rachel saw Kurt beckon her over and crossed the sands to stand with Kurt and Blaine, careful not to tangle her kite with the others. ‘Aren’t you guys competing?’ she asked.

Blaine smiled at her. ‘Kurt quit in protest when Finn refused to kneel down so he was at the same height as everyone else.’

‘Why should he win just because he’s built like a beanstalk?’ Kurt interrupted. He tugged on the kite line until his kite gently nudged Blaine’s.

‘So we’re conscientiously objecting over here,’ Blaine finished, tugging his own line until his kite nudged Kurt’s in return. Kurt smiled at him.

‘Want to join us in the delight of defying nature?’ Kurt asked Rachel.

Rachel smiled. ‘I would be honoured,’ she said.

Kurt reached out and squeezed her to him. ‘Welcome aboard,’ he said.

‘Cheating!’ Finn yelled. Looking over, they saw Santana perched on Brittany’s shoulders, her kite flying high.

‘Oh, that can’t end well,’ Blaine commented.

Kurt smiled.

~*~*~

‘Well, don’t we all look fabulous,’ Kurt said, grinning happily at the group; the girls were all wearing fancy dresses - ‘Never go on holiday without one,’ Rachel had declared - and even the boys had scrubbed up as well as possible.

‘We better go if we’re gonna get there on time,’ Finn said, checking his watch. He was still smarting over losing the kite competition to the combined power of Santana and Brittany.

Kurt nodded eagerly. ‘Well, onwards my bevy of beauties,’ he said, gesturing for the girls precede himself and Blaine as the boys brought up the rear.

~*~*~

‘This is beautiful,’ Kurt said, smiling at Blaine as he held Kurt’s seat for him. The restaurant was an elegant stone building in well-tended grounds. The interior was all honey-coloured wood with large racks of wine bottles surrounded by long wooden tables.

‘Order whatever you want,’ Finn said to Kurt and Blaine, as the waitress handed around the menus. ‘We’re paying for you tonight.’

Kurt looked over at the others, who nodded. ‘Well, then,’ he said, smiling warmly, ‘point me at the lobster!’

~*~*~

‘That was awesome,’ Puck said, as they all sat around with their after-dinner coffees.

‘It was wonderful, and so thoughtful,’ Blaine said. ‘Thank you.’

‘Well,’ Rachel said, smiling mischievously, ‘we have one more thing for you.’ She nodded at Finn, who retrieved the gift bag from under his chair and passed it down to Blaine.

‘Oh my god,’ Kurt said, clutching Blaine’s arm in his excitement, ‘our first engagement present!’ Blaine reached in and removed a gift-wrapped package. ‘Open it, open it,’ Kurt chanted quietly, resting his chin on Blaine’s shoulder. Blaine smiled at him and unwrapped the gift. ‘Ohhh,’ Kurt breathed, taking in the gift; a silver statue of two swans, beaks together, their necks forming a heart shape.

‘It’s beautiful,’ Blaine said, smiling at the others. ‘When did you get it?’

‘The boys picked it up while we were looking at rings,’ Rachel explained.

‘Finn picked it,’ Mike commented. Kurt looked down the table and mouthed _Thank you_ to Finn, who smiled warmly at him.

‘I propose a toast,’ Quinn said, raising her coffee cup in lieu of a champagne glass, the others followed suit. ‘To Kurt and Blaine, eternal happiness.’

‘Eternal happiness,’ the others echoed.

‘Oh, I’m tearing up again,’ Kurt said, letting go of Blaine’s arm to dab his eyes with a napkin.

‘Drama queen,’ Tina said, fondly.

Kurt laughed. ‘That’s me!’

~*~*~

When Blaine emerged from the bathroom that night, he found Kurt sitting up in bed, holding the statue and smiling.

‘They’re good friends,’ Blaine murmured, reaching out to stroke the curve of one swan’s neck.

‘The best,’ Kurt said. He sighed and set the statue on his bedside table. ‘I am too easily addicted to sleeping beside you,’ he murmured, waiting for Blaine to get into bed before snuggling up to him.

‘I know the feeling,’ Blaine murmured, kissing the top of Kurt’s head. ‘But, hey, we’ve got, what, two years, and then we get to sleep together for the rest of our lives.’

Kurt smiled. ‘Think you’ll still want to sleep with me when I’m all old and wrinkled?’ he asked quietly.

Blaine laughed. ‘ _You_ are not going to get wrinkles. Not with the amount of moisturiser you use.’ Kurt laughed quietly. ‘But, yes,’ Blaine said softly, ‘even when you get grey hair and even _if_ you get wrinkles, I will still love you, and still want to sleep with you. That’s what marriage is about. It’s saying "I’ll love you forever".’

Kurt sighed happily. ‘Blaine,’ he said, after a moment.

‘Mm?’

‘I’ll love you forever,’ Kurt said, tilting his head to look up at Blaine.

Blaine leant down and kissed him lightly. ‘Ditto. Now, go to sleep.’


	12. A Minor Musical Mutiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Will plans to take up their holiday weekend with rehersals, the Glee Club up sticks and head out of Lima for a beach vacation.

‘You guys are up early,’ Puck commented, as Kurt and Blaine appeared in the kitchen the next morning. ‘Finn’s still crashed out and Quinn’s taking the world’s longest shower.’

‘Well, we need an early start,’ Kurt said, as he and Blaine retrieved the leftovers of the continental breakfast from the fridge. ‘We’ve still to pack up our stuff and close up the house and we need to leave plenty of time for the drive back.’

‘Ugh, holiday traffic again,’ Santana said. ‘Can’t we just stay here forever?’

‘I’m on board with that,’ Puck said, snagging a roll from the tray of breads and pastries as Blaine passed him.

‘Really?’ Kurt asked, looking over at Puck as he set a plate of cheese on the table and removed the clingfilm. ‘Even with all the walking?’

Puck shrugged. ‘Even with all the walking it’s still better than going back to school.’

‘Don’t,’ Rachel said, appearing at the bottom of the stairs, ‘I’m trying not to think about it.’

‘Finn emerged yet?’ Kurt asked.

Rachel smiled. ‘Yeah, he’s just getting changed.’

‘Look,’ Blaine said, setting the kettle to boil and retrieving a large cafetiere, ‘we just need to stick together. It was a _school_ holiday; he can’t _make_ us come in on a school holiday.’

‘Exactly,’ Finn said, ambling into the front room and pressing a kiss to the top of Rachel’s head. ‘Plus, we came up with, _and rehearsed_ , an awesome Sectionals song. That sounds like a well-spent weekend to me.’

‘Let’s lead with that,’ Kurt said, setting out mugs as Blaine measured coffee into the cafetiere. ‘But first, let’s eat.’

~*~*~

‘That’s the trash out,’ Blaine said, going to the kitchen sink to wash his hands.

‘Bags are packed,’ Kurt responded, nodding to the pile of luggage in the middle of the room. ‘Dishes washed, counters wiped, fridge emptied, and rooms vacuumed.’

‘And that’s all the linens washed and dried,’ Rachel said, coming back downstairs. ‘We’ve made up our beds.’

‘I’ll do ours,’ Kurt said, nodding to Blaine and heading back upstairs.

‘Thank god your folks put a washer and dryer in the house,’ Rachel said, leaning on the island as Blaine dried his hands.

‘I don’t think we ever used it, though,’ Blaine said, hanging up the towel and leaning against the other side of the island. ‘I think someone came out and cleaned up the house after we left.’

‘I’m sorry,’ Rachel said, reaching out and taking his hand, ‘about your parents.’

Blaine smiled. ‘It’s okay, I’m getting some amazing in-laws,’ he said, winking at her. ‘I should give Kurt a hand.’ Squeezing her hand once, Blaine let go and made his way upstairs.

‘Hey, man,’ Finn said, as they passed on the stairs.

‘Hey,’ Blaine said, waving as he passed.

‘Hey, there,’ Finn said, seeing Rachel leaning on the island, as he entered the front room. ‘Are we about ready to go?’

Rachel sighed. ‘Looks like it. I really don’t want to go,’ she said quietly. Finn reached out and wrapped her in a hug. Rachel wound her arms around his waist and squeezed him. ‘It’s all so uncertain,’ she murmured.

Finn smiled. ‘I know,’ he said softly, ‘but wouldn’t the movie be really boring if you already knew the end?’ Rachel looked up at him and Finn reached up and stroked her hair. ‘As long as you have people who love you,’ he said intensely, ‘anything is possible.’

‘I love you,’ Rachel murmured, reaching up to kiss him.

‘I love _you_ ,’ Finn said, returning the kiss.

‘Break it up, guys,’ Blaine called. Rachel and Finn drew apart smiling ruefully.

‘As if I don’t see enough of that at home,’ Kurt said, laughing. Blaine smiled.

‘I think I better take some of this luggage out to the car,’ Finn said, grabbing his backpack from the pile.

‘I’ll help,’ Blaine said, reaching for his own case.

Kurt reached out and stroked Rachel’s shoulder reassuringly. ‘C’mon, we better round up the rest,’ he said, reluctantly.

~*~*~

‘Bye, guys!’ Kurt called, waving from the passenger window as Santana and Mike pulled out in their respective cars. The others waved at them in response.

‘You realise we’re gonna see them tomorrow, right?’ Finn asked, smiling at Kurt.

‘It’s weird,’ Kurt said, leaning around the front seat to see him, ‘it feels like we’re not going to see each other for months.’

Blaine reached out and tugged Kurt back into his seat by his belt. ‘Strap up,’ he murmured, smiling fondly at Kurt as he set the car in reverse and pulled out of the drive.

‘We have to buy this house off your parents,’ Kurt declared, clasping his strap in place. Blaine looked at him curiously. ‘Not right now,’ Kurt said, ‘obviously, but as soon as possible. I want this to be our “family holiday” home.’

Blaine smiled. ‘Uh, with the size of your “family”,’ he said, ‘we may need somewhere bigger.’

Kurt considered this. ‘I suppose Puck can’t _always_ sleep on the sofa,’ he admitted.

‘But we can still buy somewhere in Port Clinton,’ Blaine said. ‘You know, once you’re famous.’

‘Maybe somewhere further along the beach,’ Kurt suggested.

In the back seat, Rachel smiled at Kurt and Blaine’s discussion, and reached out for Finn’s hand. Finn smiled at her and squeezed her hand lightly.

~*~*~

‘We’re home,’ Kurt called, flinging open the door of the Hummel-Hudson house hours later.

‘Hi guys,’ Carole called, wiping her hands on a dish towel as she appeared in the hallway. ‘Did you have a good time?’ Burt came over to help Blaine with Kurt’s bags.

‘It was great,’ Kurt said, grinning. ‘And, everyone retained their virginity,’ he said pointedly, looking at Burt.

‘Good to hear it,’ Burt said, smiling. ‘You guys staying for dinner?’ he said to Blaine and Rachel.

‘Of course they are,’ Carole said quickly. ‘Come in, stop hovering in the doorway.’ She gestured them forward, reaching out and gently moving Kurt out of the way.

‘Thanks Mrs Hummel,’ Blaine said, smiling.

‘Oh, honey,’ Carole said, ‘you just call me Carole.’

Blaine smiled. ‘Thank you, Carole.’

‘Okay, you three boys are in charge of the cases,’ Carole said, gesturing to Blaine, Finn, and Burt. ‘Rachel, Kurt, can you give me a hand with dinner?’ She was turning away when she caught sight of Kurt’s hand. ‘Oh my god,’ she said, reaching out and lifting Kurt’s hand. ‘You got a ring!’ She looked from Kurt to Blaine, who was lifting one of Kurt’s cases. Blaine lifted his left hand to display his own ring. ‘Both of you!’

‘They’re just place holders,’ Blaine said quickly. ‘We’re gonna get proper rings.’

‘Oh, honey,’ Carole said, reaching out and squeezing his shoulder, ‘I’m just excited for you.’ Blaine smiled. Carole looked over at Burt, who looked troubled. ‘Burt?’

‘These “place holders”,’ Burt said slowly, ‘you plannin’ on wearin’ ‘em to school?’

‘No,’ Kurt sighed. ‘We’re taking them off tonight.’ Blaine reached out and squeezed Kurt’s hand. Burt nodded approvingly.

‘What are you gonna do with them?’ Carole asked. Blaine and Kurt exchanged a glance; Kurt shrugged.

‘Put them somewhere safe until we get to New York?’ Kurt suggested.

Suddenly Carole gasped. ‘Wait here,’ she said excitedly, ‘I have an excellent idea.’ She disappeared upstairs.

Rachel looked at the boys. ‘Um?’

‘It’s fine,’ Finn said, smiling lopsidedly. ‘She’ll be back in a second.’ He hefted his backpack while he waited. ‘Blaine, do you want to leave your guitar with us? We can bring it to school in the morning.’

‘No,’ Blaine said, smiling, ‘I’ll just leave it in the trunk tonight. I could use a hand unloading it tomorrow, though.’

‘No problem,’ Finn said, smiling.

‘Guitar?’ Burt asked.

‘Blaine has an electric guitar,’ Kurt said proudly.

‘That right?’ Burt asked, looking at Blaine with interest.

Blaine shrugged modestly. ‘I tried a lot of instruments growing up. I like the guitar best.’

‘I used to play, you know,’ Burt said.

‘Really?’ Blaine asked, intrigued.

‘Yeah.’ Burt laughed. ‘Actually, that’s how I met Kurt’s mom.’

‘Here we are!’ Carole called, coming back into the hall. She was carrying two small boxes. ‘Engagement ring,’ she said handing one box to Kurt. ‘Wedding ring,’ she said, handing the other box to Blaine. Kurt opened the box to find it empty. ‘See,’ Carole said, ‘you can put your rings in there,’ she gestured to the empty slots, ‘and keep them safe.’

Kurt hugged her. ‘Thank you,’ he murmured. Blaine nodded.

‘Oh, honey,’ Carole said, hugging Kurt, ‘it’s no big deal.’ Kurt pulled back, smiling at her.

‘Right,’ he said, briskly, ‘dinner!’

~*~*~

The ring box remained in Kurt’s pocket all through dinner and while unpacking his clothes. Only when he had completed his moisturising routine did he take it out and set it in the centre of his vanity table. Opening the box, he stared at the empty slot for a long moment, before sliding the washer from his finger and setting it in its place in the box. He was reluctantly closing the lid when his phone started to play _A Love That Will Last_. Kurt grabbed his phone and answered.

‘Hey you,’ he said immediately, moving to lie on his bed. ‘Wish you were here.’

Blaine laughed. ‘Me too. Think your dad would notice if I shinned up the drainpipe?’

Kurt smiled. ‘You’re forgetting the anti-climb paint, Romeo,’ he said.

‘Damn.’ Blaine sighed. ‘We need to get you a balcony, Juliet.’

‘What happened to “we only have to wait two years”?’

‘I wasn’t facing a night in a cold bed, then,’ Blaine said. Kurt could imagine the pout he would be wearing.

‘I’ll buy you a hot-water bottle for Christmas,’ Kurt replied.

‘I suppose that’ll have to do,’ Blaine declared dramatically.

‘I’d better go,’ Kurt said, noticing the time, ‘beauty sleep, you know.’

‘Good point,’ Blaine said. ‘Night, Quasimodo.’

‘’Night, Shrek’ Kurt said, smiling as he hung up. He lay there for a moment, staring at his phone, before nodding determinedly, and getting up to change for bed.


	13. A Minor Musical Mutiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Will plans to take up their holiday weekend with rehersals, the Glee Club up sticks and head out of Lima for a beach vacation.

‘So, the wandering minstrels return,’ Will called, walking into the choir room the next morning. Everyone was in their seats, watching him cautiously as he dropped a folder on top of the piano and stood looking them over.

‘Mr Shue,’ Brittany said after a moment of silence, ‘are we grounded?’

Will smiled softly. ‘No Brittany, you’re not grounded. In fact, I want to apologise to you.’ As they exchanged shocked glances and confused murmurs, Will retrieved one of the plastic chairs and set it facing them. ‘You see,’ Will said, sitting down and leaning his elbows on his knees, ‘I forgot that we’re _not_ Vocal Adrenaline. We’re _better_.’

He looked them over, focusing on each member of the club one by one.

‘We proved it before when we did Give Up The Funk, and you proved it again this weekend. You are _not_ mindless automatons; we are a family, and it’s as a family that we’re gonna win.’

There was a cheer. Will raised his hands for silence. ‘Having said that, we do have time to make up for, now that your spontaneous getaway is over.’

‘Actually, Mr Schue,’ Finn said, Will looked at him, ‘we _did_ do some work over the weekend, and we think we’ve got a great song for Sectionals.’

Will looked intrigued. ‘Well, let’s hear it.’

‘Alright.’ Finn nodded and took his seat at the drums. Puck took up the acoustic guitar in the corner of the room and Blaine took a deep breath and made his way over to the electric guitar that he and Finn had lugged in from his car that morning.

He looked over at Finn who grinned at him and counted him in.

_‘C’mon pretty baby, put your little hand in mine. Things are shakin’ on the dance floor; everybody’s feelin’ fine. Don’t waste another minute, step into the light. C’mon and dance with me tonight!’_


End file.
